Total Drama Season
by blazethundr23
Summary: APPS CLOSED Contestants must survive blistering cold, melting heat, freezing winds, and horrible rainshowers at a chance at 1 Million dollars! Who will win and who will die... I mean lose... Hehe... Join me, as I replace old man Mcclean as host! I will be bettee than him - I am Topher! Good luck. (Rated T for a homosexual couple and triggering backstories)
1. Episode 1: Fresh Meat

"Hair perfect? Check." The narrator speaks, as the camera zooms out and hovers over the island. On one section, it's covered by dark clouds as occasional bright lights suggest lightning. In another, is a sun hovering over the section, as it looks like a dessert wasteland. Another has a dark cloud hovering as snow drift to the ground. The final is a heavily forested area with wind so powerful, the trees are blowing like a flag, or wind chimes, as the leaves blow off. "Clothes neat?! Check." the voice continued.

The camera zooms into a dock where a teen stands, his arms raised, a smile upon his perfect and handsome face.

"My name is Topher! And I am replacing old man Mcclean as host for this season! If the wonderful execs like me, i might stick around. Won't you enjoy seeing me rather than grandpa Mcclean?" Topher grinned and his teeth shined from how white they were.

"Eighteen new fresh meat fight for a chance to win a million dollars! Me and your esteemed Chef Hatchet will torture them every step of the way! This island, though. As you can clearly see isn't normal! Depending on their preferences we will either place them in blistering heat, unbearable cold, dangerous winds, or drenching rainshowers, isn't that fun? I am already doing better than Chris!" Topher was pacing the dock, as the camera followed him closely. The camera then cuts to an igloo, a treehouse, a cabin, and a ten person tent. "Which do you think is the most evil? Vote in the reviews!" Topher winked and smiled. "A freezing igloo, a treehouse that shakes violently, a cabin with holes in the roof, or a tent in blistering heat! Don't worry, i am not entirely heartless. There are sleeping bags." Topher's voice over was heard.

"Topher, they're here." The camera cut back to Chef walking to Topher.

The camera turns to see a boat heading to the dock.

"Meet the contestants! One by one! Don't worry, i'll get to all of ya." Topher's voice is heard.

A girl with a smile steps off the boat, she has brown eyes, brunette hair, and a gentle smile, she is slim and has no earrings or makeup on.

"Hello, Topher!" The girl walks up and extends her hand.

"I don't accept handshakes from the meat." Topher shrugged and grinned. "Welcome, Lily."

"I am happy to be here, Topher." Lily smiles and walks away from him.

Next, a tall, heavily muscled guy walks off the boat. He has a scruff where his beard is beginning to form. He is holding a snowboard and has skiing goggles around his neck.

"Man, I am so pumped for this!" The contestant cracks his knuckles.

"Welcome, Ralph." Topher put his hands in his pocket.

"Please tell me there will be at least one cute guy here." Ralph leaned close to Topher to whisper it.

"Hey!" Topher pulled away. "Go stand by Lily."

Ralph folded his arms across his broad chest and walked off camera.

Next off the boat was a small teen, who was skinny as a twig. He had a clean shaven face and head, and a shirt with a star trek symbol on it.

He gulped as he approached Topher.

"H-hello, sir." The new kid muttered and stammered.

"Hello, Nova." Topher grinned. "Quiet kid I see."

"Y-yes, sir. Sorry!" Nova bowed his head and, then...

Time seemed to slow down. Topher was speaking but romantic music was preventing the words from being processed. Nova slowly looked up at the other two teens, and his eyes laid on Ralph. His heart was beating so rapidly it was heard over the music. Ralph looked at him and raised one hand in a hello. Nova quickly turned away as his cheeks glowed red.

"Nova!" Topher's voice broke the music and Nova quickly turned back to him. "Go stand with the other rejects!"

"Yes, sir!" Nova walked off and the camera followed him as he stood beside Lily, so hes away from Ralph.

Next, a girl walked off, she had short red hair, that is shaved on one side, and was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. She has a rash on her neck and is looking down, self cautiously.

"Welcome, Max." Topher smiled. "We picked you based on your SO and your circumstances."

"What's an SO?" Lily called from off screen.

"Sexual Orientation." Max answered with a soft smile. "I'm transgender and bi."

"That's cool." Lily looked down, slightly ashamed.

"Umm... I'm gay!" Nova exclaimed suddenly.

"Me too." Ralph spoke and smiled.

"I'm straight." Lily giggled.

"Go stand with them." Topher spoke.

"Alright." Max smiled weakly and walked over, standing by Nova.

Next, an african american, black mid length hair. A blue jean jacket, with a lavender t shirt, a sky blue skirt, and green ankle boots.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly, and almost tackled Topher in a hug.

"Hands off the merchandise, dude!" Topher growled, as the camera zoomed in on his angry face.

"Sorry, dude!" She giggled and straightened her jacket.

"Welcome here, Diane." Topher motioned to the others as Diane joined them.

A boy of average height, with brown chestnut hair, and a black shirt, the words "Go with the flow" written on it walked on next. The camera zoomed in on his face as he smiled at the camera and winked.

"Hey, Dude." The guy walked up to Topher.

"Welcome, Gabe." Topher nodded and smiled brightly.

"Hows it going, my man." Gabe spoke, with a smile.

"amazing! Got this awesome show, wonderful hair..." Topher grinned. "Go join the others."

Time seemed to slow down as the next contestant exited... A girl of average height, victorian boots, and an amazing body, she has a beautiful dress on.

Gabe's mouth gaped open as the camera showed the contestants in awe of her beauty. She looked at them.

"Uh, you okay, guys?" She giggled lightly.

"Melissa, welcome." Topher smiled. "Ignore them, they are in awe of your beauty."

"Will there be singing this season, Topher?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe, if I am feeling generous." Topher shrugged. "Join them."

Melissa smiled and walked to the group.

"Hi!" Diane extended her hand.

"Hello!" Melissa smiled and shook her hand.

"Hope we are on the same team." Diane smiled.

"Me... Me too." Melissa giggled.

A girl of average height was next, she had odd snow white hair, with bright eyes. She has a black beanie on. Silver hi-tops on, and a silver jacket.

She adjusted her beanie and smiled nervously.

"uh... Hello." She waved nervously.

"Hi, Silver." Topher greeted her.

"Hah.. I see where you got your name." Max chuckled.

"Oh... Sorry." Silver looked down.

"Be nice." Ralph gently elbowed Max.

"Go stand with the others." Topher ordered, and as Silver joined the others, Topher turned to the camera.

"we aren't done yet! Join us after the commercial break for the rest! On... Total... Drama... Season!" Topher raised his arms and laughed.

:: ::

"Welcome back! Now for the next contestants." Topher greeted them as the camera turned back on.

A girl with red hair, and green eyes walked out, she had a jean jacket on and jeans.

"Welcome, Jane." Topher smiled.

"Umm... Yeah, whatever." Jane shrugged and joined the others without another word.

Next, a boy in a green tracksuit, he had black hair with green eyes. He was throwing a football up and down.

"Hello, Topher." He smiled. "Everyone should prepare to lose, to me."

"doubt it." Jane growled.

"Trevor, just go stand with them." Topher sighed.

"Of course, boss man." Trevor smiled, and walked to the others.

A girl walked off next, she was pale with a shirt of an anime character on it. She had a portable game device in her hand, that she was stuffing into her bag.

"Hey! I know you!" Nova suddenly piped up. "I... Uh... Nevermind."

"No, speak." Trevor looked at Nova, confused.

"She is on youtube." Nova mumbled. "I watch her all the time, i love anime and cosplay..."

"Me too!" Ralph smiled at him.

"Hehe..." Nova turned away.

"Then you know my name." the girl bowed. "Victoria."

"Pretty name." Gabe smiled.

"not here for romance." Victoria shrugged. "Here to get the money and go to Japan to find my dad."

"neither am i." Gabe shrugged. "Got a girl back home. Daphne."

"Great." Victoria smiled and walked to the others.

"Well, that was easy." Topher chuckled.

Next was a girl, a short girl, who had a stern look to her. She walked to Topher and shook his hand forcefully.

"Ow!" Topher pulled away.

"What a jerk." Trevor chuckled.

"Got something to say?" The girl smirked.

"Maya, just go stand by them... Ow that hurt." Topher rubbed his hand and Maya stood beside Trevor.

A man walked out of the boat and smiled, he walked with a short of swagger. He smiled and put his arms behind his head.

"Hello." He greeted the contestants but when his eyes landed on Melissa and Jane and Diane, his mouth opened a bit. "Didn't know the cuties were already here..."

"Cool it, horn dog." Jane growled.

"Hey its a compliment!" Diane giggled and blushes softly.

"I... Uh have a boyfriend." Melissa looked at the boy.

"Oh, that's cool i guess." The boy shrugged.

"Ethan, go join the others." Topher ordered.

"of course." Ethan smiles and did as told.

"Who the heck is that!?" Gabe exclaimed.

"Okay, even i don't find her cute." Ethan mumbled.

The camera went from the contestants to the new one, a girl who is tall, very pale, with a lot of dark make up, red lipstick, and purple hair, shaved on the left. The hair goes to lilac tips. Her eyes are green and the only noticably cute thing about her is her freckles.

"Got something to say?" She walked up to Ethan and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Yo! Go with the flow..." Gabe tried to coax her down.

"Veronica, don't kill the contestant yet." Topher ordered.

Veronica let go and glared at Gabe.

"Thanks, man..." Ethan mumbled as Gabe helped him up, he had fallen to his knees as she released him.

Next, a girl with a notebook and pen walked off the boat. Black hair tied in a ponytail, tan skin, pink camisole, blue jeans and pink high tops.

"Hello, Topher." She smiled. "You were amazing on Pahkitew. Gone too soon!"

"Well, thank you." Topher smiled.

"My name is Julia, you guys." She smiled and waved. Only Ethan and Gabe waved back. "Tough crowd."

She joined the others and sighed heavily, being surrounded by shy or rude people.

Next, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out. He was wearing a leather jacket, with sunglasses around his neck. He had jeans and sports sneakers on.

"hey, Chris 2.0." He grinned.

"I'm NOTHING like that old man!" Topher growled.

"Yo, chill. You aren't as good as him either." The boy grinned.

"Go! Now! Before I send Chef on you!" Topher ordered, and the camera cut to Chef's sick grin, as he held a spaghetti launcher.

"Uh... I'll go to them now." The boy chuckled and walked to them. "Name's Jake by the way."

Next, a boy with curly black hair walked out, a bandana around his neck. He had a jacket and jeans.

He smiled and looked at everyone. "Hello, names Shawn."

"Hello!" Diane smiled back.

"Welcome, Shawn. Go to them." Topher ordered him.

"The final contestant..." Topher began.

The last one, was a tall man with broad shoulder, and a buzz cut haircut. He had a sleeveless shirt on, and shorts, with combat boots. He had his hands behind his back.

"Welcome, Adam." Topher smiled.

"You love your hair i heard." Adam began.

"Very much." Topher smiled proudly.

Suddenly, Adam pulled a water bottle out from behind him and twisted it, he had a sick grin on his face. As he let go, the water bottle untwisted rapidly and the cap shot out and smacked Topher in the face as a jet of water hit his face, causing him to stumble back off the dock into the lake.

"Holy..." Ralph gasped.

"nice one, dude!" Jake grinned and laughed.

Adam bowed and winked at the girls.

"Guys..." Gabe mumbled.

"Sharks!" Julia exclaimed.

Shark fins were circling where Topher was floating, as it went to an aerial view of the dock as Ethan, Gabe, Julia, Shawn, and Diane ran to Tophers aid.

"Go for a swim and assist him." Jake chuckled as he gently pushed Gabes back so he fell in too

"hey! Thats dangerous!" Shawn glared.

"Help them, boy." Adam grinned.

"You won't get away with this!" Gabe growled and grabbed Diane's hand as her and Julia pulled him out.

Shawn and Ethan pulled Topher out, who scowled at Jake and Adam.

"What's their problems?" Nova mumbled.

"Beats me." Ralph shrugged.

"Meet me by the center of the island, Chef will show the way, i gotta dry off." Topher scowled.

"Come here, meat." Chef scowled and lead all the contestants away.

:: ::

After a while of waiting and chatting, Topher returned.

"So, Lily... Got a special someone back home?" Max asked.

"Nope! I'm a lone wolf." Lily smiled.

The camera pans to Ethan chatting with Diane, inaudible dialogue, then to Nova and Ralph, then to Veronica and Maya. Then Adam and Jake and Jane sitting beside eachother on the far end.

"i took the liberty of choosing the teams out of a hat. When i call your names go stand on the left side of the seats." Topher smiled. "First... Lily, Ralph, Gabe, Nova, Silver, Melissa, Victoria, and Shawn." The camera cut to each of them as their names were called. Nova smiled brightly when he was on the same team as Ralph. "You are the Growling Gerbils."

"Gerbils growl?" Nova asked, and shrugged.

"According to our experts, they do." Topher shrugged.

"Aren't the total drama 'experts' always wrong though?" Lily asked.

"Shut it!" Topher growled.

"Next, the rest of you - Diane, Max, Trevor, Ethan, Adam, Jake, Maya, Veronica, Julia, and Jane." Topher spoke. "You are the... Amazing Antellope!"

"Least I am with the cool guys." Jane grinned, and looked at Adam and Jake.

"Whats the first challenge, dude?" Gabe asked.

"Chef!" Topher ordered, and Chef, in his pink dress that made all the contestants avert their eyes, wheeled up a spinning wherl that had four sections, one was white and filled with snow, one had a sun on it, one had wind, and the last had a rain cloud.

"Ahh, you're just jealous." Chef spoke when Jake laughed at his outfit.

"No, we are sick." Veronica grumbled.

"Now, spin it Chef." Topher ordered and Chef spun the wheel with all his might. "Wherever it lands determines our challenge area. Winter, summer, fall, or spring..."

Topher, then turns to the camera. "Contestants at home! Vote for the challenge area you wish to see first! And it will happen! Which friendships will blossom, which love will grow, which rivalries will grow and what drama will happen? See it next time on... Total... Drama... Season!"

The credits then began to roll as the first episode draws to a close...


	2. Episode 2: Pretty Lazy Liar

"The votes are in! The producer also posted on his facebook page peoples favorite seasons to make it faster. And counting the reviews on last episode, as well as the facebook comments, 2 votes for winter, 2 for Summer, 2 for Fall, and 3 for Spring! Time for a rainshower!" The narrator spoke as the camera panned above the island. It then appeared in front of Topher. "Last time, eighteen fresh meat met for 1 million dollars! Although, not all of them were to my... Liking." The scene showed when Adam and Jake pushed Topher and Gabe off the dock. "How will these two troublemakers fare! Are they another Heather or Alejandro or Mal or Scott or Scarlett? Find out in this episode of... Total Drama Season!"

The theme song started playing, showing all the contestants and ending with them all around a campfire.

:: ::

The wheel slowed down, as the first scene played. It landed on the rain cloud.

"Rain? Great, my hair will get wet." Jane growled.

"Shut it, premedonna." Maya rolled her eyes.

"You trying to start something?!" Jane stood and glared at Maya.

"Okay, enough, you two." Topher sighed. "Before I take Chef off his leash."

"Let's go already." Veronica folded her arms. "Hope you got umbrellas for us."

"do you know this show, gothy?" Jake turned to look at her.

"The producers don't care about us, we are nothing but rating fuel..." Nova muttered.

"Before we begin, we have a confessional to spill your deep dark beans." Topher smiled. "It's an out house near this very spot." Topher turned and the camera followed to show a outhouse with no roof, and holes in the walls.

* * *

The confessional turned on, as its first occupant, Nova looked at the camera.

"My first confessional..." Nova spoke. "Ralph is pretty cool, but I don't like him or anything! Besides he probably wants an athlete not a nerd. I'm no Cameron, i'm not the nerd that somehow makes it to the finale and wins."

* * *

The next occupant, Julia looked up from her drawing.

"Rainshowers?" She spoke. "Topher is crazy... He better not ruin my notebook with the rain, or he'd pay."

* * *

"I can already tell i am the most hated, yet loved person here." Adam chuckled. "They think i'm another carbon copy of heather or scott or Al. They are sadly mistaken. I am worst than all those pansies combined, even Mal doesn't hold a candle over me. Just wait until someone crosses me and you will see... You will all see. But I will need a sidekick, most great movie villains do..." He rubbed his head in deep thought, then smiled. "Jake and Jane, they lauged when i hurt topher, and Jake even hurt chill Gabe. They are perfect."

* * *

The confessionals stopped, as the camera showed all the contestants walking to the first challenge. The camera changes view to show Adam jogging to catch up to Jake and Jane.

"Hey, guys can we talk?" Adam spoke as he slowed down to a gentle walk beside them.

"Whatever." Jane shrugged, her arms folded across her chest.

"We need to form an alliance... The three of us will make the final three. We are all big baddies, and we need to stick together." Adam spoke to them, whispering so noone else hears.

"I'm in, Jane?" Jake spoke and turned to her.

"No way, I know how that ended in Island with Heather Lindsay and Beth, I ain't walking down that road." Jane shrugged and walked ahead.

Adam glared at her, as she walked off camera.

"What's our first order of business?" Jake asked, breaking Adam out of his angry glare.

"The antellopes must win this." Adam snarled. "And with me and you, they can't lose."

:: ::

The contestants stood in pouring rain as Topher stood with an intern holding an umbrella above his head.

"Uh... Don't we get one!?" Melissa called out.

"Are you the host? No? Then no!" Topher smirked.

"Jerk..." Victoria mumbled.

"The first part of the challenge... Build an umbrella big enough to cover your entire team, be creative with this, and use anything you can find in this sector. Most creative and big umbrella wins a special reward and help for the next part of the challenge. Good luck you'll need it." Topher laughed and walked off camera with his intern.

"Okay, Gerbils. We need a leader to be elected." Lily spoke.

"I elect Ralph..." Nova mumbled.

"Why me? I got no skills at being a leader." Ralph exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Any of us have any leadership experience?" Gabe asked.

"Umm i'm a popstar, does that count?" Melissa giggled.

"in what realm of reality would that count, princess Melissa?" Shawn rolled his eyes.

"How about you, macho man?" Victoria growled.

"Me? I'm the captain of my school parkour team back home." Shawn spoke and shrugged.

"That... Thats a thing?" Nova asked.

"Only in my town." Shawn laughed softly.

"Yeah, Shawn's leader. We gotta begin." Silver spoke and motioned to the other team already gathering supplies.

:: ::

"So it's settled? I'm in charge?" Diane spoke, the Antelopes had come to a unanimous decision to elect the only one with past leader experience.

* * *

"For now." Adam spoke into the confessional. "Once my plans in motion, she's the first to go. Can't have anyone getting a big egotistical head can we?"

* * *

"Yeah. Dianes in charge. So what?" Jake shrugged looking at the confessional. "Adam talked me into electing her, and I agreed. She's tall, she's strong, and worst of all? She's very nice. That'll be a problem. She's someone easily liked... And we can't have that, can we?"

* * *

Next, the Antelopes had to decide on what to build.

"Topher isn't as egotistical as Mcclean was." Trevor spoke when thinking of ideas. "Making the pattern Tophers head won't work..."

"How about a knife...?" Max asked, with a shrug.

"I like that one." Veronica smiled, and wiped rain off her face.

"Not creative, guys." Julia sighed, and looked down at her notebook, writing.

"You're a poet, what's your big idea?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. What does Topher love most?" Julia sighed.

"This show." Diane answered.

"Bingo." Julia smiled suddenly, and it was a beautiful smile. "We make a logo for the show."

"That's actually not that bad an idea." Maya spoke.

"I'm a creative person." Julia shrugged.

"Okay! Let's split into groups of two and gather supplies. Anything you can. Leaves, rocks, whatever. And bring them here." Diane ordered. She headed off with Ethan.

:: ::

"I got one." Nova smiled.

* * *

"I may not be attractive... Or strong... Or big... Or nice..." Nova mumbled into the confessional. "But i do have one trait people love... I can solve almost any problem singlehandedly."

* * *

"Let's make it look like Topher." Nova smiles weakly.

"Isn't that a bit cliche?" Lily asked.

"We got no other ideas, do it." Shawn spoke, and headed off to gather supplies with Gabe.

:: ::

The two teams began gathering supplies, all except one.

Adam and Jake dropped a pile of sticks and stones down by where the Antelopes agreed to build. Jane was sitting there, under a tree, filing her nails as she hadn't gathered a single supply.

"Our team could use your help, your majesty." Jake growled.

"Not gonna happen. Can't risk chipping a nail. Let the ugly girls do it. We beautiful girls can't risk it." Jane spoke and shrugged.

"Forget her." Adam spoke. "Let's go get more stuff."

"Whatever." Jake growled.

:: ::

"There is some drama brewing between the villainous Adam and Jake and their former would be partner Jane! The Gerbils are doing much better and faster work than the Antelopes... Who will win the reward? Tune in after the break to find out! On total drama season!" Topher called to the audience as it went to commercial break.

:: ::

"We are back." Topher greeted as it came back. "Both teams finished gathering supplies and had begun building"

:: ::

"Topher has brown hair, here... Use this mud and bark." Ralph offered it to Nova who sheepishly took it.

"He also has gross pearly white teeth. Use these stones..." Melissa handed the pure white stones to Lily.

"now, for the actual umbrella." Shawn spoke and began constructing the umbrella and the handle. "We need to all work together on this."

"Yeah, okay." Victoria spoke, and she helped Shawn.

"They aren't as far along as we are." Gabe smirked.

"Focus on ours, not theirs Gabe." Silver growled.

"Sorry!" Gabe apologized and quickly started helping.

:: ::

On the other side, they weren't doing so well.

"The T should be over here! So it looks like steps going up!" Trevor spoke.

"No! Over here so it is straight!" Ethan argued.

"Jane why don't you help?" Diane asked.

Jane was still under her tree, filing her nails.

"Nah. I'm good." Jane shrugged.

"Ignore her." Adam spoke, and continued helping Jake and Diane.

:: ::

"time is up!" Topger walked up, the intern still holding the umbrella.

"Growlimg Gerbils, how did you do." Topher asked.

"We wanted to show our appreciation for you, Topher." Melissa spoke. Nova, Ralph, and Lily raised the umbrella to show its massive width can cover the whole team. They then turned it so Topher could see the design was in his image.

* * *

"So they took the idea I turned down. If they win, i'm totally going home." Trevor sighed. "Let's pray we won, and Julia's idea works."

* * *

"It's beautiful..." Topher breathed and smiled. "Antelopes! Try to top it!"

"we wanted to create a logo for the show..." Julia spoke.

Diane and Max showed the huge umbrella that was over the team, and the logo showed TDS in huge letters with a small version of Topher underneith and a small version of Chris at his feet, kissing them.

"Oh my..." Nova breathed.

* * *

"He loathes Chris! How did I forget that!" Nova growled.

* * *

"Antelopes win! Antelopes win!" Topher clapped and smiled. "Their reward for the second part? A bucket!" Chef tossed each of the Antelopes buckets.

"Whats this for?" Diane asked.

"You'll see." Topher smiled and walked off with the contestants following.

:: ::

The contestants reached two dams, each one almost bursting. Cracks beginning to form down them.

"If the dams break, it'll spell trouble for your team. The constant rain shower is not good for it. The teams will have to find a way to seal the dam from breaking, all the while trying to make the other teams dam shatter. Whoevers dam breaks loses and is sending someone home. Good luck." Topher smirked and walked off.

"You aren't gonna watch us?" Gabe asked.

"No way! I don't wanna drown!" Topher laughed and disappeared off camera.

* * *

"Drown!? Drown!?" Melissa gasped into the confessional. "No way is Topher that messed up!"

* * *

"these buckets must be to sabotage the other team..." Adam grinned wickedly. "Got an idea, come on, Jake."

As the Gerbils were trying desparately to find a way to plug up the cracks, Adam and Jake snuck up the dam.

"Where are Adam and Jake?" Diane asked.

"No idea, crap." Max growled.

"Looks like we gotta do this without them." Maya spoke.

:: ::

Nova was inspecting the other teams dam and smiled as an idea popped up.

"Their dam has one major flaw." Nova spoke.

"And that is?" Ralph asked.

"Their dam, the crack is going straight down the middle, right?" Nova asked and the team looked over.

"Yes." Shawn nodded.

"Then if we hit one side with enoough force, it'll crumble." Nova smirked. "And i know just the thing to hit it with."

"What?" Lily asked.

Nova nodded and motioned upward where everyone saw Jake and Adam sabotaging them.

"Adam is a big boy, use his own force against him." Nova continued. "Leave it to me. For now, try to close it."

:: ::

Nova climbed up the dam and reached Adam and Jake.

"Hey!" Jake pointed at him.

"The pipsqueak can't stop us." Adam smirked.

"Oh yeah? Try to take me down." Nova smirked.

"You handle this, Jake. I will silence this pipsqueak." Adam hissed and stood in front of Nova.

"You sure?" Jake asked.

"Totally." Adam grinned.

"Okay." Jake went back to the sabotage, slamming his bucket into the wall as more cracks appeared.

Adam charged at Nova. Nova tried to duck, but was too slow as Adam barreled into him. The two of them went flying off the Gerbils dam and toward the Antelopes dam.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Everyone stopped their actions, including Topher and Jake as they watched.

"Adam!" Jake called.

"Nova!" Ralph called, running to try to catch him.

"Stop him!" Jake called from the top of the dam. "Stop Ralph! He will ruin everything!"

Trevor stood in Ralph's way.

"Can't let you stop this." Trevor spoke.

"They will get hurt!" Ralph pleaded.

"Guys..." Max pointed and at that moment, both Nova and Adam slammed into the Antelopes dam, as the impact caused the cracks to widen as water spurted out.

"Run!" Diane ordered. "Now!"

Diane grabbed Ethans arm and pulled him after her.

"No! We gotta check on Adam!" Ethan growled. "He's a jerk but he still is human!"

"No time! Come on Jane, Trevor! Hurry!" Diane ordered.

"We should run too..." Lily mumbled.

"Good plan." Shawn spoke as both teams scattered as the Antelopes dam burst and the water shot out, drowning the trees there.

:: ::

After the panic, everyone reunited, with only minor injuries. No one was missing, apart from Adam and Nova. Nova was trying to swim from the new river that was made.

"Help! The tide is too strong!" He called.

Ralph dived in and wrapped his arm around Novas waist, pulling him to shore.

"You won it for us, Nova." Shawn smiled at him.

"Where's... Adam." Nova mumbled.

"Right here, shrimp..." Adam growled as he swam up beside them.

* * *

"Nova is dead meat. No body makes a fool out of me." Adam growled angrily at the confessional. "He is dead... So dead."

* * *

"That was the coolest thing i'd ever seen!" Ralph laughed at the camera. "I think I'm in love..."

* * *

"Crap, did you see that swan dive!?" Trevor laughed. "Man, Adam is brutal! And nova aint no shrimp!"

* * *

Topher walked up and laughed.

"that was amazing!" Topher smiled. "But it is obvious who won. The Growling Gerbils!"

The entire team cheered and Ralph hugged Nova.

"You're our MVP Nova!" Ralph smiled.

"now, you guys will stay in the mansion in the center of the island. Bonus! And! The Amazing Antalopes are sending someone home tonight." Topher smirked. "Chef, show the Gerbils their living conditions for today,"

Chef growled and did as he was told, as Ralph put Nova on his shoulders and the team was chanting "MVP! MVP! MVP!"

The Antelopes scowled at them as they headed to the elimantion ceremony.

"In the outhouse, there will be a notebook with each page filled with a players name. Cross off the players name of your choice and rip it out and hand it to me. Now go." Topher instructed.

:: ::

"The votes have been tallied... And..." Topher read the numbers. "The ones who are safe will receive a can of soda. Catch it or it will hurt."

"Diane. Max. Trevor." He tossed the cans at the ones who are safe. "Ethan. Maya. Veronica. Julia. Jake."

The can hit Jake in the face and he growled at Topher.

"That leaves Adam and Jane. Jane, you did nothing to help your team build and you kept taunting Jake." Topher spoke. "And Adam, it's thanks to your anger and rage that your team lost the challenge."

"The one going home tonight is..." Topher paused.

the camera panned between both contestants faces as dramatic music played. Topher smiled and tossed the can at...

Adam.

"You're going home, Jane." Topher smirked.

"No! You chose him over me!?" Jane exclaimed.

"He actually helped us." Trevor shrugged.

"Tata Janey." Jake waved as he took a sip of his soda.

"How am i getting home?" Jane asked.

"Follow me, Antelopes." Topher lead them somewhere, and he began to speak. "First season had a boat. Second had a limo. Third a skydiving lesson. Fourth a catapult. Fifth a toilet. And sixth a cannon... How could we top that? A slingshot!"

The contestants gasped as a huge slingshot was lowered down onto the dock by a helicopter flown by Chef.

Jane growled and got into it, with Ethans help.

"Goodbye, Jane." Ethan whispered.

"Shut up." Jane growled. And as Ethan backed away, the slingshot fired and Jane screamed as she was shot across the ocean.

"Now, the losers will pick one of the four sectors to sleep in. Blistering heat, freezing snow wind or rain." Topher spoke.

"As team leader i will pick..." Diane began. "The summer one."

Topher lead the contestants to the summer sector and showed them the tent, as the contestants were sweating buckets.

:: ::

"One contestant down. Seventeen remain... How will the Antelope fight back with one member down? Will the Gerbils victory make them cocky? Are Adam and Nova ever gonna get along after today? I hope not! Find out next time on... Total... Drama... Season!" Topher bid adiu to the audience as the credits rolled...


	3. Episode 3: Summer Banquet

"Last time on Total Drama Season!" Topher began. "18 contestants fought for a chance at 1 million dollars! In the spring sector. The first challenge had them building a umbrella big enough to block out the rain! Adam tried to form an alliance with Jake and Jane, although Jake agreed, Jane refused. After the antelopes won the first challenge, with kissing up to me, Nova had a genius plan! Use Adams own weight and rage against him! And Adam had cost his team the challenge! It came down to Adam and Jane for who went home... And after Jane had blatantly refused to help at all, she was the first one gone. What will happen between Adam and Nova? Will Nova and Ralph admit their feelings? Is Jake really as obediant as he seems? Find out in this episode of... Total.. Drama... Season!"

The theme song began to play...

:: ::

Nova woke up in his bed at the mansion and rubbed his eyes. The team had thrown him a party as thanks for winning and he had a splitting headache. Nova looked over and saw Ralph, Shawn, and Gabe still asleep in their beds. Nova looked over at Ralph and sighed.

* * *

"It is physically impossible for anyone to be as perfect as Ralph! I mean, come on..." Nova spoke into the confesssional.

* * *

"Hey, Nova. Can we talk?" A voice off camera woke him from his daydream, he turned and saw the Youtuber, Victoria in the doorway.

"Sure, Victoria." Nova stood up and walked with her into the hallway.

"Look, we won the first challenge and that's great. But it was all thanks to you. I feel as if me, you, Gabe, and Ralph are the only ones who care about winning. Maybe Lily too." Victoria spoke.

"what about Shawn?" Nova asked. "He is our team leader."

* * *

"Look, i am a good person. I am! But Shawn is growing too big a head. He may not seem it to you. But i can read people like an open book. Shawn has to go before his cockiness costs us victory." Victoria spoke into the confessional.

* * *

"He has to go. We lose, Shawn is out of here. Do I have you on my side Nova?" Victoria asked.

"What's going on here?" Lily asked as she walked up.

"Victoria is trying to get me to betray Shawn." Nova answered.

"Why?" Lily asked, confused.

"He's getting too cocky for his own good." Victoria asked.

"I haven't seen it." Lily shrugged.

"I have." Victoria spoke.

"Well, you want him gone. Count me out. Teams don't betray one another." Lily spoke through grit teeth.

"I am voting for whoever costs us the challenge, Victoria. I'm sorry." Nova shrugged and walked back into the bedroom.

"Me too." Lily walked the opposite way.

* * *

"That didn't go as planned." Victoria sighed.

* * *

The antelopes had trouble sleeping that night.

Adam and Jake were sitting on the hot sand of the desert-like area.

"What i wouldn't do to be gone like Jane." Jake growled.

"Don't say that." Adam scoffed. "We lost the first challenge, we gotta win the next one."

"You got that right." Trevor walked out of the tent, he had no shirt on. "And we won't."

"Dude put a shirt on." Jake growled.

"Its 110 degrees out, i want to be without a shirt. I will be without a shirt." Trevor shrugged. "You're lucky i kept my pants on."

"Yeah, real lucky." Jake rolled his eyes.

:: ::

Inside the tent, Diane was talking to Ethan.

"Ethan, you're a sweet kid. But we have to be smart." Diane spoke. "Adam and Jake are too close. And I fear Trevor might be close to joining them, that happens... One of us are gonna be on the chopping block. Either me, you, Julia, Max, or Veronica. And we cannot allow that."

"I don't know, they are our team, Diane." Ethan sighed and looked at her.

"I'm just saying, we lose the next challenge, Jake, Adam, or Trevor have to go." Diane spoke.

* * *

"I know, i'm the leader. I'm supposed to look for the best in everyone... But i can't, not with Adam and Jake." Diane spoke into the confessional.

* * *

Just then, a siren broke the silence of the camp, as the camera showed the girls of the Gerbils waking up, groggy.

"They can't do this..." Silver growled, as she sat up.

"Cry me a river, Topher wants us at the center of the island." Shawn walked past the room.

"Hey! Thats mean!" Melissa growled and grudgingly followed behind Shawn, with the rest of the team.

"Ralph, can we talk?" Nova whispered to Ralph.

"Of course, whats up?" Ralph asked.

"Umm..." Nova began. "Victoria came to me this morning and uh... She wanted me to join her in voting off Shawn."

"We can't." Ralph sighed. "Shawn is strong, we might need him for a challenge."

"I know." Nova sighed. "Lily came and told me to vote off whoever costs us the challenge."

"Right. Lily's smart." Ralph spoke.

:: ::

Both teams arrived at the center of the island and took their seats.

Topher walked up, with Chef, who was rolling the wheel into place.

"So, i have a little surprise for ya." Topher grinned. "Remember these little artifacts from previous seasons?"

Topher pulled out an invincibility statue in the shape of his face.

"I took the liberty of hiding four of these bad boys on the island. One in each sector. Finding them won't be easy, but once you do, you have full immunity from one elimination." Topher grinned.

"Any hints?" Gabe asked.

"Nope. What is this, a charity show? Do you know me?!" Topher laughed softly. "No help."

"Is it me or are you more mean than Chris?" Maya growled.

"Just you." Topher grinned.

"So, Chef?" Topher asked. "Spin the wheel."

Chef grunted and spun the wheel as hard as he could.

It slowed down and landed on the sun icon, and Topher grinned.

"Sun. Summer. Perfect." Topher shrugged. "Follow me."

:: ::

The contestants reached a barren desert area, and Trevor, Shawn, and Ralph took their shirts off to try to cool off. Nova looked over at Ralph and blushed.

"Ethan, why don't you join them?" Diane asked.

"I'm fine. A little sweat never hurt no one." Ethan shrugged.

"We are in summer!" Topher smiled, he had his interns blow him with a giant leaf as a fan.

"Alright, Sherlock. Now what?" Veronica asked.

"Rude." Topher rolled his eyes.

"Whats the challenge, man?" Max asked.

"Okay. What is essential for every summer blockbuster?" Topher asked.

"The musical?" Melissa asked.

"no he means the anime convention!" Victoria smiled.

"Umm... Beach party?" Silver asked.

"You're all wrong! Well, Silver wasn't entirely wrong. The barbecue! Your task today? A throwback to one of season 1's challenges! The cookout!" Topher grinned. "Using stuff from these fridges-" two fridges drop from the sky, as well as a grill for each team and a table with utensils on it. "Make the best barbecue feast imaginable! You will have to make a main dish, a side, a beverage, and dessert. Whoever makes the most delicious dish gets an advantage in the second part of the challenge. And you should make your main dish meat."

"This won't be too hard. I love cooking." Ralph smiled.

"Then you're head chef." Shawn shrugged.

"4 different duties?" Nova thought. "There are 8 of us.. Lets pair up."

"Okay. The pairs... Ralph and Nova on the main dish, Lily and Gabe on the side, Victoria and Silver on the dessert, and me and Melissa on the beverage." Shawn spoke.

"Thought i was head chef?" Ralph arced a brow.

"Now you are." Shawn chuckled.

"See what i was talking about?" Victoria whispered to Nova. "He completely stole the leadership from your man."

"Ralph isnt-" nova began.

"You make googly eyes at eachother, its obvious." Victoria scoffed.

* * *

"Maybe Victoria isn't wrong... I can't let Shawn disrespect Ralph." Nova explained into the confessional.

* * *

:: ::

"Who knows how to cook?" Diane asked.

"Me." Max shrugged. "I cooked my own dinner since i was seven..."

"Parents?" Maya asked.

"Disowned me when I had a girlfriend at seven, before my transition." Max shrugged. "Didn't do anything for me... Besides let me live under their roof."

"I'm sorry." Ethan sighed.

"Whatever. I will be head chef then. We have 9. So me, Jake, and veronica will do the main dish. Ethan and Diane will do the side, Adam and Trevor will do the beverage, Maya and Julia will do the dessert."

"I can make a killer ice cream sundae!" Julia smiled.

"Good, we will win this one." Maya grinned.

"What kinda main dish should we do?" Jake asked.

"hmm... Check the fridge." Max said.

Jake opened the fridge and grinned. He pulled a tray of frozen spare ribs out and set it on the table.

"I have a family recipe for barbecue sauce in the back of my mind." Jake smirked.

"Good." Max said. "Me and Veronica will cook and season it, you make the sauce."

"There's also corn on the cob in here and lettuce... And other fruits... Huh." Ethan was looking in the fridge.

"Those will be the sides." Diane helped him pull the corn and fruits out. "Corn and fruit salad. Watermelons, Grapes, Strawberries, Blueberries... This will be so good."

"Hey! Thats for Topher!" Ethan growled as Adam popped a blueberry into his mouth.

"Not all." Adam shrugged.

"Calm down, Ethan. There are plenty more." Diane put a hand on Ethans shoulder.

"Fine." Ethan snarled and grabbed a knife from the table, beginning to carve the watermelon.

"What beverage should we make?" Trevor asked, grabbing a strawberry and chewing on it.

"Lemonade." Adam smiled and pulled lemons out of the fridge, juggling a couple. "Enough for one cup, you think?"

"Yeah." Trevor smiled.

:: ::

"Hamburgers!" Nova smiled. "I can make some amazing sauce for it. Homemade."

"Alright, i'll cook the beef you make the sauce." Ralph pulled the hamburger meat out of the fridge.

"For the side, how about a nice salad?" Lily asked. "Topher likes watching his figure."

"We got any dressing?" Gabe asked as he checked the fridge. "We have ranch and french... Hmm."

"French." Lily said and grabbed it from the fridge. "Let's start."

"Okay." Gabe shrugged and closed the fridge.

"Look!" Melissa pulled a container out from under the table.

"iced tea mix?" Shawn grinned. "Perfect. Find a large cup for it and we are set."

"Hmm... I see frosting." Victoria said.

"And cake batter is on the roof of the fridge." Silver jumped and grabbed it before falling and collapsing to her knees. "Crap!"

"you okay!?" Gabe ran to check on her.

"I'm fine." Silver growled and stood up. "Just landed wrong is all."

"A killer cake? With fruit inside?" victoria pulled out the strawberries.

:: ::

"With all the decisions set! Whose dish will be more tasty! Will Ethan and Adam kill eachother? What about Adams vendetta against Nova?" Topher said. "Tune in after the commercial break!"

:: ::

"We are back and the dishes are almost complete." Topher spoke.

:: ::

"Okay... Mix it up." Diane spoke and her and Ethan mixed the fruit together.

"This'll be so good." Ethan smiled.

:: ::

Nova walked away from his sauce to grab some paprika, as Adam snuck up and poured something into the sauce that made it sizzle, as he stirred it and winked at the camera. He went back to Trevor with no one noticing his absence, except Jake.

"What did you pour in it?" Jake asked.

"You'll see." Adam smirked.

* * *

"Something i take pride in - pranks." Adam smirked. "Nova sabotaged us, now he will burn... I put some... Gun powder into it. The moment it touched the scorching hot burgers... Kaboom." Adam made an explosion noise withnhis mouth, and moved his hands like an explosion.

* * *

Nova walked back to the sauce and poured some paprika into it, and dipped his finger, then licked it off.

"Hmm... Somethings off." Nova thought out loud. "Nah... Just added too much paprika."

:: ::

"We are ready!" Topher called and he, Chef, and an empty seat were at a table.

"Why is one seat empty?" Lily asked.

"We have a surprise guest... From Island, Action, and World Tour! The bottomless pit! He once had Heather lick his armpits and jelly from his belly button! He will eat anything - even a toilet seat! Owen!" Topher announced as Owen ran up, and laughed.

"I had forgotten about that stuff Heather did..." Owen laughed.

"Owen eats anything! This won't change anything!" Jake growled.

"Oh trust me, it will." Topher grinned,

"I have become more selective of my food." Owen stood, proudly.

"Uh..." Nova stood, dumbfounded.

"Haha just pullin your leg guys!" Owen laughed. "I will be honest, promise!"

Owen took a seat beside Chef, and readied cue cards.

"Growling Gerbils first!" Topher called. Ralph brought the burgers and Nova carried a bowl of sauce. Ralph opened one patty and Nova hovered the sauce over it, as Adam grinned.

The sauce dripped onto the burger...

"Looks good... Smells good." Owen said, as three burgers were passed out.

As each of the judges took their bites, Chef and Topher spit it out and gagged, but Owen finished it.

"What was in that sauce?!" Chef spat.

"What? Paprika, uh... Pepper, salt... Why?" Nova asked.

"Oh no..." Topher gasped as he burped as his stomach moved from an explosion inside his gut. Smoke came out his mouth, as the same thing happened to Owen and Chef.

"1!" Topher growled, and held his gut. He held a 1 up. Chef held a 0, and Owen held a 6.

"a bit too much Paprika." Owen shrugged.

"Knew it." Nova mumbled.

"Antelopes!" Topher called, and Max and Jake carried the tray of ribs.

"Ribs!" Owen pulled one off and ate it in one gulp, bone and all.

"Delicious." Topher smiled as he bit it. "8.5"

"Good." Chef smiled. "8."

"10!" Owen said.

"Beat that." Jake grinned at Shawn.

"Oh we will." Shawn growled.

"Sides!" Topher called. "Gerbils first."

Gabe and Lily carried the salad out and put some into three bowls.

"Eww..." Owen frowned.

"We thought only topher would judge." Gabe frowned.

"1." Owen pushed the salad away.

"8." Topher smiled as he finished. "I love french dressing."

"Told you." Lily smiled.

"5." Chef shrugged and pushed his bowl away after eating half.

"Antelopes!" Topher called.

Diane carried the fruit salad and Ethan carried the corn. Owen frowned again.

"7." Owen frowned. "The corn was good and the fruit was okay ."

"9." Topher grinned. "So good!"

"6." Chef shrugged. "Too bland."

"Gerbils! Beverage." Topher called.

Shawn and Melissa brought the iced tea and Topher smacked his lip after drinking.

"Delicious!" Topher smiled. "10."

"9." Chef shrugged.

"10." Owen smiled.

"i beat it." Shawn grinned.

"Shut up." Jake scowled.

Adam carried the lemonade and poured three cups.

"Too sour." Topher made a face. "6."

"9." Owen grinned,

"5." Chef shrugged.

"Deserts." Topher called. "Gerbils"

Victoria and Silver set down the cake.

"Ready to have your mind blown?!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Doubtful." Chef said as he took a bite. "Okay this is amazing."

"Agreed." Topher gasped.

"10." All three judges said.

"A perfect 10. Beat that." Silver smirked.

Maya and Julia brought out the ice cream. The three judges began eating it.

"so good." Owen said. "10."

"9." Topher shrugged.

"9." Chef shrugged.

"Antelopes win for a combined score of 99.5! And the gerbils are losing with 80 points." Topher announced.

"For the second part, we have stocked animals from Africa in this part of the island! Specifically... Lions!" Topher smirked. "As the winners. The antelopes could use their meal. Whats left of it, to help. And the gerbils only have their smarts. Or lack thereof, the challenge... Capture a lion and tame it!"

"A... Lion?" Nova gulped.

"The meat... That will help." Adam grinned.

"We will separate, try to find a lion." Diane ordered, as she ran off into the desert, the two teams broke apart.

:: ::

As ethan was walking the desert alone, he came across a beautiful flower blooming on a cactus. He smiles, and plucked it, pocketing it.

:: ::

A roar echoed through the sands as Diane, and Max turned to see a Lion glowering at them.

"Umm..." Max muttered,

"Jake has the ribs..." Diane growled. "Run." She grabbed Max's hand and ran as the lion roared and chases after.

:: ::

"Jake!" Diane called, as Jake was with Adam and Trevor.

"What-" jake turned and saw Diane and Max barreling at him. "Whoa!"

They crashed into him as he fell back.

"Normally i like girls ontop of me... But this is crazy." Jake growled.

"perv." Max snarled.

"Where's the ribs!" Diane asked.

"What..." Jake saw the lion and looked down. "I dropped it when you hit me."

the camera shows the ribs in the sand as it was covered with sand.

"No!" Trevor gasped.

"Distract it! Me and Adam will get it!" Jake ordered.

"Over here, you beatiful creature." Julia spoke as she walked up with Maya and Veronica.

"Ignore our friends!" Maya growled.

"Don't yell at this majestic and beautiful creature." Julia smiled.

:: ::

Shawn and Gabe were watching from afar, and Shawn smirked.

* * *

"Julia has a way with animals..." Shawn smiled. "Plus shes cute."

* * *

"Should we help?" Gabe asked.

"Not yet. We nee Nova and Ralph here. They are the smartest ones." Shawn spoke.

"Hey you oversized flea bag!" Silver's voice echoed as the lion went from calmly sitting by Julia to growling at Silver.

"What the *beep* is she doing?!" Gabe gasped.

"She's suicidal..." Shawn glared.

"Come after me!" Silver called, and ran off with the lion following.

"No.. Shes leading it. Lets follow." Shawn ran affer her, past the antelopes, with Gabe.

"shawn and Gabe." Adam growled, as he picked up the ribs and gave chase with his team.

"Now!" Silver called and dived to the side as a net fell on the lion, as Nova and Ralph walked from behind a tree.

"We got it?" Melissa climbes out of the tree.

"We have to tame it you idiots! Not capture it!" Shawn growled, as he slowed to a stop.

"Whose idea was this?" Gabe asked.

"Mine." Silver frowned.

"it was a stupid idea!" Victoria walked up, having witnessed everything.

"Be easy on her." Melissa glared at Victoria.

"She tried." Nova looked down. "I should've talked her out of it."

"Gerbils..." Diane began.

"what?" Shawn turned and saw the lion had broken free and was angry.

"Crap..." Silver mumbled.

"great job! You pissed it off!" Adam glared.

The lion charged at Adam and he threw the ribs into the sky and fell back.

Just then, Ethan was walking by, as the ribs landed in his arms as he stretched.

"Ethan! Drop the meat!" Diane called, as the lion turned on Ethan.

"they are just overgrown cats right? I have cats." Ethan grinned, and held the meat up in the air as the lion approached him.

The lion growled as it lunged at Ethan, as Ethan stood his ground.

* * *

"I never stared down a lion before.., i almost peed myself.. I saw my life flash before me." Ethan spoke into the confessional.

* * *

"Down!" Ethan called as the lion stopped mid lunge and sat. "Good kitty. Lay down."

the lion, odd enough, did as told. After a few more tricks, ethan tossed him the rib and he jumped and caught it mid air.

"Good kitty." Ethan smirked.

"that was... Wow." Diane smiled at Ethan.

"Dude, you trained a lion." Jake laughed.

"We lost..." Silver fell to her knees.

"Because of your stupid plan." Victoria growled.

* * *

"Scratch that. Shawn ain't the first to go, Silver is." Victoria growled.

* * *

"Thanks to Ethans training, the Antelopes won." Topher grinned.

:: ::

The gerbils met at the elimination ceremony...

"Once you get kicked out you can't come back! Ever!" Topher smirked.

"Those safe are... Lily! Ralph! Gabe!" Topher threw the cans. "Melissa, Victoria, Shawn!"

"That leaves, Nova and Silver." Topher smirked. "Nova cost the first challenge, and Silver botched up the second."

"The one going home is..." Topher began as the tension rose.

Dramatic music played as Nova prayed and Silver bit her lip.

"Silver you're gone." Topher threw a can at Nova who sighed in relief.

Silver sighed and was shot from the slingshot without another word.

"Where will you sleep?" Topher asks.

"The igloo." Shawn smiled.

As the Gerbils headed to the winter wonderland. topher began to send them away.

"Silver is gone! Adam got his revenge but is he done? Find out next time on Total Drama Season!" Topher called as the credits rolled.


	4. Episode 4: Up, Up, And Away!

"Last time on Total Drama Season!" Topher began, "we had a cookout, and Adam proved he is a force to be reckoned with, sabotaging Nova. Adam's sabotage cost the Gerbils their victory. After that, we had them hunt down and capture a lion we let loose... And Ethan proved he's a zookeeper in disguise! He easily won over the heart of the lion as if he were a normal house cat. Will Ethan's victory go to his head? Will Nova and Adam's rivalry reach a pier? Find out this time on Total Drama Season!"

The opening scene began to play as the song played...

:: ::

Ethan walks out of his room at the mansion, and looks down at the flower in his hand.

* * *

"I picked this for Diane but i'm too much of a chicken to give it." Ethan sighed.

* * *

"What you got there?" Diane asked, as she walked up to Ethan.

"Oh, nothing!" Ethan quickly hid it behind his back.

"Show me!" Diane insisted, and smiled at Ethan kindly.

* * *

"Oh... She is too cute when she smiles... Why am I like this! I... I never fell for someone before this hard." Ethan frowned.

* * *

"I..." Ethan began but fumbled over his words. "I.. You're... I-I..."

"Umm... Ethan?" Diane asked.

"I-I think you are wonderful, Diane... I.. I like you and..." Ethan blushed scarlet as he pulled the flower from behind him and offered it, his head bowed and his eyes closed.

"Ethan..." Diane breathed out.

* * *

"A flower?! Kinda cheesy but... He is super sweet... And we do get along like two peas in a pod..." Diane sighed. "Suppose i do need a partner, and alliance..."

* * *

Diane took the flower and sniffed it.

"Thank you, Ethan..." Diane smiled weakly.

"Do you uh... Feel the same?" Ethan asked, and looked down.

Diane looks from the flower to Ethan then to the flower again and sighed with a smile.

"I never considered falling for someone in this game." Diane smiled. "But, i guess i can make an exception."

Ethan smiled widely and opened his arms. Diane went into them, and they hugged tightly for what seemed like an eternity (in reality, ten seconds).

"The first hookup of the season." Jake snorted as he, Adam, and Trevor walked up.

"Did you just quote Heather?" Trevor asked.

"She's my favorite character." Jake shrugged.

"We are together now, so what?" Diane growled at them.

"So nothing." Adam shrugged.

"You got something up your sleezy sleave, Adam?" Max walked up. "I know you were the one that made Nova's food explode."

"What?" Ethan gasped, and glared at Adam.

"I won us the challenge." Adam growled.

"You cheated us the challenge!" Diane spat.

"Whats going on?" Julia walked up, with Maya and Veronica.

"Adam cheated us the challenge." Diane answered.

"This is a tough game, what can I say?" Adam shrugged.

"If it wasn't for him cheating we would've lost. Grow up." Maya spoke.

"She got it." Jake spoke. "The reality is, Adam cheating is why we won."

"You are so blinded by greed..." Julia chuckled.

"What?" Jake glared.

"All three of you... Maya, Jake. adam... You wanna win so badly you don't give a *beep* who you harm." Julia continued. "Topher, Chef, or Owen could've been harmed by that stunt!"

"They weren't." Maya growled.

"And if they were?" Veronica asked.

"It would be funny." Trevor laughed.

* * *

"This team is falling apart... I wonder how Shawn is doing with his team..." Julia sighed.

* * *

"This team is boring." Adam sighed into the confessional. "Least handle a joke. Cmon."

* * *

Back with the Gerbils in their home, the igloo.

They were cuddled up with eachother for warmth.

"W-w-worst idea you e-ever had... Shawn..." Victoria growled.

"I made a mistake... S-sorry..." Shawn snarled.

"Hopefully we are in the summer sector today..." Lily mumbled.

"i-I doubt it..." Nova sighed.

"Report to the center of the island!" Tophers voice spoke over the loudspeaker.

:: ::

"We will continue this later." Diane threatened Adam.

"Don't forget to watch your back, girlie." Adam growled.

"Don't speak low on her." Ethan growled, protectively.

:: ::

The two teams met by the wheel to talk about the challenge.

"There are some tensions around the Antelopes... I can almost smell it." Topher laughed.

"Shut up." Jake growled.

"Spin it, Chef!" Topher ordered and Chef grinned as he spun the wheel...

It landed on the wind.

"Fall." Topher smiled. "Follow me."

:: ::

The camera showed the contestants being blasted with wind, as Topher smiled, as if unaffected.

"This is crazy! My hair is being messed up!" Melissa growled.

"I can't hear you over the wind!" Ralph growled.

"The first challenge!" Topher began.

"What?!" Nova called.

"I can't hear you, Topher!" Diane called.

A giant megaphone lowered by helicopter, in front of Topher.

"Hello!" Topher spoke and the voice was so loud, almost all the contestants lost their footing and fell on their butts. "You see this freaky wind?! Try to build something that can be flown with this wind!"

"Like what?! A kite?" Lily asked.

"Anything you can ride while it is flown!" Topher grinned and the helicopter flown him away.

:: ::

"Leaves, branches, anything!" Diane called as she was frantically searching for items to be used. But as she grabbed a stick, the wind pulled it from her.

"This is impossible!" Maya growled.

"I got it!" Ethan smiled and was working with Veronica and Julia to make a kite to be flown. They used moss from trees to stick it together.

"Good job, runt." Jake walked up, "let the master help."

"You gonna call the master?" Veronica asked.

"Shut up." Jake growled.

"Let us help." Adam spoke as he and Trevor walked up.

"Can we trust you?" Ethan growled.

"Of course." Trevor shrugged.

"They are our team, trust them." Diane spoke as her, Max, and Maya walked up.

"only cause you said so." Ethan sighed, and moved aside to let them help.

:: ::

"I got it, here." Nova smiled as he worked on the blueprints of the kite.

"You're really smart you know that?" Ralph smiled.

"Thanks..." Nova blushed and continued to work.

"You got this?" Lily asked.

"Of course, just sit back and let me work." Nova spoke.

"No. We are a team, we work together." Shawn spoke.

"Fine." Nova sighed and the team worked together to finish, beating out the Antelopes.

* * *

"Nova is too smart. He needs to go." Victoria growled. "He will be a worthy opponent in the finale, when i win, but i want to secure victory."

* * *

"Times up!" Topher walked up.

"Now what?" Nova asked as he held the kite.

"There is a cliff overlooking a ravine with shark infested waters..." Topher began. "The first person to make it clear across wins for their team, the rules? Just use your kite, no other means."

"I will go for my team." Jake smiled, and stepped forward.

"I got it for mine." Ralph stepped forward.

"The ones not going will have the opportunity of hindering the other team." Topher grinned. "With rocks." He tossed a bucket of rocks at both teams, and one rock bounced out as the bucket hit the ground, and landed on Trevors foot.

"Ow!" Trevor growled and held his foot.

"Isnt that dangerous?" Diane asked.

"Hopefully." Topher answered.

"The more deadly the better." Adam smiled.

:: ::

Jake and Ralph stood on the edge of the cliff and both looked down.

"Good luck." Ralph frowned.

"i won't need it." Jake sighed and took a step back.

Ralph and Jake got a running start before jumping off the cliff.

The wind carried their kites across the ravine.

As the twomwere flying, Ralph smiled and laughed.

"This is great!" Ralph smiled.

"More like terrifying!" Jake growled.

The rocks began being hurled, as most missed.

One hit Jake in his crotch, but he held on tightly to the kite and groaned.

As Jake looked down at the cliff, something caught his eye.

Caught in a branch that was stuck on the cliffwall, was the statue of invincibility... It's appearance beckoning him to its call.

* * *

"This is my call... I have to get it." Jake sighed. "Sorry, Adam."

* * *

As Jake was ahead of Ralph, he was right above the statue... Jake took a deep breath, and...

Jake let go. The camera zoomed in on him, as it seemed to go in slow motion.

It showed his team, their faces a mix of worry and anger. It showed the other team, cheering.

Then it showed Jake, falling to the ravine, where shark fins circled.

Ralph looked down at Jake as Jake fell, and he gulped. Jake tried to grab the statue, but missed. His hand hit it, as it fell with him to the ravine. First, Jake hit, making a large splash, as a tinier one followed. The shark fins disappeared, signalling he went under.

"Chef! Get the blondie!" Topher ordered.

Chef drove up in a boat and fished Jake out, who was coughing water.

"You okay, kid?" Chef asked.

"Better than okay." Jake answered, and grinned.

"The gerbils win!" Topher called as Ralph landed with his kite.

:: ::

At the antelopes elimination ceremony, Topher did the usual warning. Then Chef handed the tray of soda cans.

"Diane, Max, Trevor." Topher threw the cans. "Ethan, Maya, Julia."

That left Adam, Jake, and Veronica.

"Adam you are clearly the most vile, heartless person on your team, most of your team hates you. Veronica, i don't see why you're here. And Jake... You bumbled the challenge... And lost it for your team." Topher smiled.

"Adam." Topher threw the can.

"Jake, Veronica..." Topher breathed. "Goodbye Jake."

"Good riddance, 'master'!" Ethan laughed.

"No." Jake looked down.

"The slingshot of shame awaits you." Topher said.

"No. It awaits gothie." Jake grinned and pulled out the invincibility statue.

"No!" Veronica gasped.

"Only my and Adams votes were not for me." Jake grinned. "And we voted for you. The weakest link. Tata."

:: ::

In a flashback, we see Jake going up to Adam, a towel around his shoulders.

"Why'd you bail?" Adam asked.

"To get this." Jake grinned, and showed the statue.

"We have to vote for someone else then... The goth." Adam smirked. "She's weak, useless."

"Good idea." Jake agreed and hid the statue in his pocket.

:: ::

"screw this game. I don't need it." Veronica growled as she stomped away, to the slingshot.

"You won't be able to get away with this, Jake." Diane threatened.

"Come at me." Jake smirked.

"You voted for Jake, Trevor?" Ethan asked.

"He cost us the challenge..." Trevor mumbled.

"And i thought you were on our side." Adam snarled.

"I'm sorry." Trevor looked down.

"Save it. You're next." Jake glared.

* * *

"i just made enemies i shouldn't have." Trevor muttered. "I am so *beep*"

* * *

The slingshot was heard shooting her away.

"We will go to the rainshower one." Diane answered when asked where they wanted to go.

:: ::

"Another contestant down! The Antelopes are falling apart with Trevor betraying Jake... And Jake sacrificing the victory!" Topher began. "who will fall next? What team will be ontop? Tune in next time on Total Drama Season!"

The credits rolled..


	5. Episode 5: A Blizzard Of Epic Proportion

**AN: I apologize for no Update in two-three months. My laptop got fried, but I just got a new one. Soooo here we go!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Season!" Topher began. "Adam was found out for being a no good cheat... Jake sacrificed the challenge to get a stupid statue! Haha! What a fool... But in a strange twist of events, Ralph won for the Gerbils, and Jake lost for the antelopes... after the votes were counted, Jake was out. But the invincibility statue he grabbed saved his hide! Only his and Adam's votes counted, so Veronica, the edgy goth got the fling. Trevor had voted for Jake, but that made him some enemies... How will Adam and Jake deal with Trevors betrayal? As of this moment it looks as if Trevor's good as gone. Oh yeah, Diane and Ethan hooked up too! And on this episode of Total Drama season, Diane and Ethan's love will be put to the ultimate test..."

The theme song played...

:: ::

Trevor was sitting on his own under the shade of some tree. Trying to keep dry.

"Is there room for one more?" A kind voice asked, off camera.

"You going to pick on me too?" Trevor didn't turn to face the person.

"No. Why would I?" The voice asked, and Trevor looked up and smiled weakly.

"Oh... It's you, Julia." Trevor moved over and Julia sat beside him.

"I've been watching you lately..." Julia looked at him.

"That's not creepy..." Trevor sighed.

"Shut up." Julia punched his arm softly.

"You saw my fall from grace?" Trevor growled.

:: ::

In a flashback, we see Adam and Jake picking on Trevor, taunting him. We see Jake threaten him into obedience once more.

"You will obey us, Trev. Or... We will keep you on the show until it's just us three, and treat you like the lowest pile of crap on the planet. Got it?" Jake growled.

"Got it." Trevor turned away, clutching his fists.

:: ::

"I've always obeyed people... People who were in charge - Teachers, Parents, my Boss, Bullies, my brothers..." Trevor sighed. "I figured Jake and Adam were the ones in charge."

"They aren't." Julia touched his arm softly.

"Then who is?" Trevor turned to her.

"You." Julia sighed. "You needn't obey anyone other than yourself. But if you must, may I recommend Diane?"

"I understand." Trevor smiled softly.

"Now, get up. We need to go talk to someone. And I need you with me." Julia stood up and offered her hand to him. He took it and she helped him to his feet.

"Who?" Trevor asked.

"An old contestant who Topher flew in. They came to give our team some... Tips." Julia smiled.

"Who is it?" Trevor asked.

:: ::

Victoria woke up, and yawned as she stood up. She jumped as a horn was blared.

"What-" She began but saw her team by the foot of her bed with party streamers and hats.

"Happy birthday!" Her team cheered.

"How did you..." Victoria spoke.

"I said I was a huge fan of yours... I knew it was your birthday so I told everyone else." Nova shrugged.

"That's... Nice of you, Nova." Victoria looked down, and tears started falling.

"What the... Victoria?" Shawn gasped.

"I... Even my own family forgot my birthday almost every year." Victoria wiped the tears away and hugged Nova super tight.

"Victoria... I never imagined you were such a softie." Gabe joked.

"Shut it..." Victoria glared, and let go of Nova.

The siren blared, as Topher's voice was on the loudspeaker.

:: ::

Trevor and Julia just reached Ethan and Diane, who folded their arms. Soon after, Maya and Max joined too.

"Where is he?" Trevor asked.

"He left, Chef came and got him. We know today is winter themed... the entire thing is rigged. Topher and Chef know what seasons it'll be before they even spin it. They told him." Ethan shook his head.

"What do you expect?" Trevor folded his arms.

"It's Chef and Topher." Julia scoffed.

Suddenly, wind blew around the team as they shielded their eyes. A helicopter landed, and Topher stepped off, with Chef in tow.

"Where's this special guest?" Trevor asked.

The camera slowed as it showed long legs stepping off the helicopter, as the camera slowly moved up the persons body... It is then revealed to be the blonde ditz, Lindsay.

"Her?" Maya scoffed.

"She's even more beautiful in person." Trevor breathed.

"Hello!" Lindsay waved and walked to the group.

"Shouldn't Jake and Adam be here in addition?" Max asked.

"This is about them." Lindsay smiled. "Season one, remember how I got kicked off?"

"Heather tricked you into helping her..." Ethan put a finger to his chin as he remembered.

On screen, the scene played. Lindsay on her bike as she smiles widely as Heather soars above her. Then, it changes to Heather refusing to give away her invincibility, and Lindsay bleeping at Heather as the other contestants stood in either shock or amazement or grinning. Then it shows her hugging Owen (Or him crushing her spine) before leaving. And her final words, "Kick Heather's butt for me."

"What about it?" Maya asked.

"She was a strong competitor, knew how to manipulate people." Ethan said.

"Correct!" Lindsay smiled. "So are Adam and Jake right?"

"They sure manipulated me." Trevor grumbled.

"I'm here to say, you shouldn't let them walk all over you. Next elimination ceremony... One of them should go." Lindsay said.

"Agreed, a million times, agreed." Diane sighed.

"That's not the only reason you are here. You are also to help with the challenge." Topher smiled.

"Let's go, fuels running low." Chef got back into the copter.

"Meet at the ceremony to pick seasons, in ten minutes." Topher said, before he and Lindsay joined Chef.

The helicopter flew off into the night... As the Antelopes were left in a daze.

"Topher, actually helping us? Was this his idea?" Ethan suddenly broke the unsettling silence.

"He cares, unlike Chris." Diane sighed with a smile.

:: ::

As the weather was picked, and of course it being winter. The contestants sighed.

"Great. Cold weather." Maya sighed.

"It's not too bad." Ralph shrugged. Maya growled at him. "Okay, nevermind it is!"

"Let's go, folks. Before it warms up!" Topher laughed. "Unlike that'll ever happen."

:: ::

It cuts to the winter section, where Lindsay and Chef await.

"You know, guys... Christmas is right around the corner." Topher sighed.

"It is?" Shawn breathed.

"Huh, being here we lost track of time, I guess." Nova shrugged.

"I'm trying to have a suspenseful moment! Shut it!" Topher snapped.

"Hah..." Jake stifled a laugh. His team scowled at him.

"What's with the harshness?" Adam grinned.

"You're next." Trevor suddenly threatened.

"Wanna say that again, jock wannnabe?" Adam approached Trevor and poked him on the chest hard enough that he fell onto his butt in the snow.

"Hey, chill!" Julia stood in front of Trevor, as Ethan knelt down and helped him up.

"You okay, bud?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Trevor sighed.

"okay if there is no more drama..." Topher coughed, as everyone turned to face him. "And you know what Christmas time is a time for?"

"Umm... Hot chocolate?" Nova said.

"Presents?" Victoria smiled.

"Time with family?" Julia asked.

"Wrong, wrong and... Oh, so wrong." Topher shook his head. "Snowtime festivities!"

"What?" Maya asked.

"Oh god, no." Jake shivered.

"Snowball fights... Snowman making contests... Oh, so beautiful and fun..." Topher grinned.

"First challenge is to make a snowman." Chef spoke.

"Okay, easy enough." Shawn shrugged.

"Uh... Chef! You worded it wrong... You are to sculp a snow-woman. And the woman you will be using as reference?" Topher paused, and pointed to Lindsay. "The beautiful Lindsay!"

"Stick figure girl?" Maya growled.

"What?" Lindsay frowned, her eyes turning glassy as she was about to cry.

"Nothing! She didn't say anything." Max covered for Maya.

Out of the sky dropped two huge snowman.

"Use these to make the sculpture." Topher began. "And as reward for winning last challenge..."

Chef tossed shovels and chisels to the Growling Gerbils.

"And for losing..." Topher said, as Chef tossed plastic spoons to the Amazing Antelopes.

"Not so amazing now, are you?" Nova taunted Adam.

"I can still scoop your brain out with a spoon." Adam growled, as Nova glared.

"Stop it, Adam." Ralph defended Nova.

"Now... Begin!" Topher blared a horn.

Topher and Chef left, as Lindsay struck a supermodel pose atop a table.

The Amazing Gerbils began shoveling snow off the snowman.

"I'll focus on her huge-" Gabe was cut off.

"Whoa! Children show, Gabe. Children show!" Shawn gasped.

"I meant her huge, flowing hair." Gabe shrugged.

* * *

"I totally meant something else." Gabe giggled.

* * *

"We here at Total Drama wish our viewers to know we do not condone the views of some of our contestants, and things they may say..." Topher spoke into the confessional. "And we do not sexualize women, unlike teenage boys."

* * *

"Topher should've expected that much. What did he think, bringing in Lindsay for the model?" Chef growled. "Sometimes I miss Chris."

* * *

"What guys like sticks? Both Gabe and Trevor are drooling over her. She's got no brain, nothing... Why? Ugh, after I've been so nice to Trevor too." Julia sighed. "Wait, erase that! I do NOT like Trevor!"

* * *

"Okay, her eyes big pools of blue..." Trevor said, as he begun slowly digging out two holes for her eyes.

"What will we use as blue?" Julia asked.

"Hmm... Someone find a blue rock or some ice." Trevor ordered.

"Giving us orders, Jockstrap?" Adam smirked.

"Yes. Now obey." Trevor snapped.

"Respect the man." Jake snarled and threw a snowball at Trevor, who was hanging onto the snowmans carrot nose. It hit his back as he gasped.

"Ow!" Trevor growled.

:: ::

"Wow, they really aren't getting along." Victoria sighed.

"Focus. I got a perfect plan." Nova spoke. "Now, each of us will pick an area to sculp. I will get her nose and mouth. I think Shawn and Victoria should focus on her slim body. Gabe has got her, uh... assets to deal with."

"Sweet!" Gabe laughed.

"Ralph, you... you wanna help me?" Nova stammered.

"Of course." Ralph smiled big.

"Great!" Nova sighed heavily.

"What about me?" Lily asked.

"You get her feet and legs..." Nova spoke. "Melissa gets her arms and hands. Ready?"

"Ready, team." Shawn smiled.

"Break!" The team said in unison, as they headed off to their individual spots.

:: ::

"Now, why can't we get along like them?" Maya sighed.

"You're rude, Trevor's a dweeb, Julia is miss perfect, Max is a weirdo, and Ethan and Diane are a young gross couple." Jake shrugged. "Me and Adam are the only normal ones."

"Adam and I." Julia scoffed. "Which is false!"

"Little miss perfect strikes again." Jake scoffed.

"You are the opposite of normal." Max scoffed.

"Guys, am I the only one working?!" Trevor shouted down to the rest of the team.

"Hey, I'm helping!" Julia frowned.

"Yeah, yeah." Trevor sighed, and continued sculpting her face.

* * *

"What is his deal? He acts like I was one of the bullies." Julia pouted.

* * *

"Time's almost up guys!" Lily called as her team was hard at work.

"What?!" Maya gasped. "Dang it.. we gotta get to work."

"Then help me, you are useless. All of you, besides Julia!" Trevor snapped.

"Take that..." Maya began as she picked up a stone. "Back!"

Time slowed as she lugged the stone at Trevor.

"Down!" Julia tackled Trevor out of the way, as the stone smashed into the snowmans face. The impact caused a shockwave that toppled the whole thing, and as it crashed into the ground it broke apart.

"No... No! You idiot!" Trevor screamed.

"Calm down!" Julia snarled.

"I'm sorry... My anger got the better of me." Maya backed off.

"Trevor!" Ethan held him back as he tried to launch at her. Ethan and Julia held him back. Jake and Adam were laughing.

"we lost because of her!" Trevor growled.

"Time's up!" Topher and Chef returned.

"And only one team seems to have finished..." Chef spoke.

The Growling Gerbils snowman barely looks like Lindsay at all, but since they have the only snowman left... They won.

"The second part, and since the Gerbils won, they get the prize." Topher spoke, and tossed toy guns to them.

"What're these for?" Shawn asked.

"You'll see. And the losing team gets this - Slingshots!" Topher tossed slingshots to the Antelopes.

"In paying homage to the leech shooting challenge of All-stars... We will be doing the same challenge but using snowballs! If you get hit, you're out. Last standing player wins for their team." Topher explained. As a helicopter lifted off him, Chef, and Lindsay, who waved goodbye and blew a kiss.

:: ::

The two teams separated into separated quadrants at Topher's request. And the hunt began.

"We should split up into two different groups..." Max suggested.

"No, We stick together." Trevor ordered.

* * *

"Thanks to Julia, Ethan and Diane I am finally becoming my own man... And it feels liberating." Trevor smiled.

* * *

"It was just a suggestion." Max sighed.

"I don't want Maya out of my sight." Trevor hissed angrily.

"Hey, I made one mistake!" Maya growled.

"A huge one that cost us the challenge." Trevor hissed.

"Hey, where's Adam and Jake?" Ethan pointed out that Adam and Jake were gone.

"Crap." Trevor growled.

:: ::

"Where are we going?" Jake asked.

Him and Adam were trudging throw knee deep snow, as they strained snowballs to the slingshot.

"To win." Adam answered.

"How? They got guns, we got puny slingshots." Jake hissed.

"We cheat." Adam smirked.

"Not that I don't like cheating, but shouldn't our team be in on this?" Jake asked.

"No. Maya is untrustworthy, Max is boring, Ethan and Diane are useless, and Julia and Trevor are goody two shoes." Adam shrugged. "Up to us to win."

:: ::

"You ever see that Christmas movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Victoria asked her team, as they walked calmly through the woods.

"Jingle All The Way?" Shawn laughed.

"That movie was dumb." Lily smiled.

"Really dumb." Melissa agreed.

"Stop agreeing with me." Lily crossed her arms.

"That was the first time!" Melissa frowned.

"Still... Stop. It's weird." Lily shrugged.

"We can't start falling apart like the Antelopes, guys." Nova spoke.

"Really." Ralph spoke.

"Okay, how about we split up. Me, and Ralph... Lily and Melissa. Shawn, Victoria and Gabe..." Nova spoke.

"Deal." Shawn agreed. The three teams split up.

:: ::

Adam and Jake hid as they heard footsteps. They saw Lily and Melissa walking together.

"Count of three..." Adam breathed. "Three, two... one!"

They jumped out and launched snowballs as one hit lily, the other struck Melissa.

"No!" Lily growled.

"Crap!" Melissa hissed.

"Melissa and Lily are out!" Topher's voice was heard. "8 remain in the Antelopes team, 5 in the Gerbils."

"We'll be taking these." Adam grinned as he took their guns.

"Now, we will win." Jake grinned, as they walked off, holding the guns.

"We gotta warn our team they got the guns." Lily breathed. "Let's split up to warn them."

The two ran off separate ways.

:: ::

"Adam and Jake got them out?" Trevor breathed. "Those two aren't useless?"

"Color me impressed." Diane giggled.

"Hey, what's-" Max was cut off as a snowball smacked into her back.

"Take cover!" Trevor ordered, as he dove behind a tree.

"Max!" Ethan growled, as he and Diane hid behind a bush.

"Trevor! Where are you?!" Julia hid behind a tree.

"Where are they?!" Maya hissed, as she was hiding.

"Behind you." A voice spoke, Maya turned around and saw Shawn's grinning mug.

"N-" Maya was cut off as a snowball hit her.

Shawn made a break into the woods, as Trevor gave chase, without thinking of the consequences.

"Where's Shawn?!" Victoria whispered to Gabe.

"Dunno. Maybe he was hit." Gabe whispered.

"Like you?" Diane said, as she stood up, and fired a snowball into Gabe's face.

"No!" Victoria hissed as she shot a snowball from her gun at Diane, but Ethan got in the way, getting hit.

"I... Could never... Let you get hurt... Diane." Ethan gasped, as he fell to his knees, in an overdramatic fashion.

"Ethan..." Diane growled as she shot Victoria with a snowball.

"For the Gerbils, Gabe and Victoria are out!" Topher spoke. "Leaving them with 3 left. For the Antelopes... Max, Ethan, and Maya are out, leaving them with 5."

:: ::

Shawn was sprinting in the woods as snowballs flew past his head.

"Get back here, you jerk!" Trevor growled.

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta-" Shawn began in a singsong voice but grinned as he slid on the ground, underneath a tree trunk as Nova and Ralph stood from their hiding place, and shot Trevor in the chest.

"No... This was a trap!" Trevor hissed.

"Good night." Shawn smiled.

:: ::

Flashback...

"Lily and Melissa are out?" Nova growled.

"How?" Ralph growled.

"Adam and Jake ambushed them." Shawn walked up with Victoria and Gabe, and right behind was Lily.

"we gotta hit them before they hit us. And Lily knows where they are." Gabe grinned.

"I gotta plan." Nova smiled and the group began whispering a plan...

:: ::

"Trevor is out! That makes four left for the Antelopes, with Gerbils still at 3!" Topher grinned. "For the Antelopes, Adam, Jake, Diane, and Julia. For the Gerbils, Shawn, Nova, and Ralph."

"Julia and Diane are weak... We gotta hit them before Jake and Adam find us." Shawn breathed, panting.

"You need to rest." Nova spoke.

"No time. We gotta go hit them." Shawn spoke, and stood up.

:: ::

Shawn, Nova and Ralph headed back to where they last saw Julia and Diane. They see footprints in the snow heading into the forest. They see Julia and Diane's retreating figures as they take aim.

"Lower the weapons." Adam walks up with Jake. Only Nova and Ralph are there.

"No." Ralph growled.

"Yes." Jake grinned.

"Fire!" Nova ordered as Shawn appeared from behind a tree and struck Jake in the back, as he fell to his knees.

"Crap!" Adam growled as he quickly turned and shot Shawn.

Adam retreated into the woods, as Ralph gave chase.

"Ralph!" Nova hissed. "Not my best plan.. but I gotta go after the girls."

Nova ran after Julia and Diane.

"Jake and Shawn fell... leaving Gerbils with two, and Antelopes with 3." Topher appears on screen. "The groups separated, with Ralph going after Adam, and Nova following Julia and Diane... Seems the Antelopes might win this one thanks to Adam and Jake... We will see when we return to Total Drama Season!"

:: ::

Nova reached the girls, who had dropped their weapons.

"We give up, Nova." Julia sighed.

"Shoot us." Diane said.

"Why?" Nova asked, baffled.

"Adam and Jake cheated, Melissa found us and told us." Diane said.

"We don't wanna win that way." Julia said.

"You have honor, unlike those two... When the teams merge, I'll gladly have the two of you in my corner. But until then..." Nova sighed, as he shot the two girls.

"Julia and Diane fell... All that remains is Adam against Ralph and Nova." Topher's voice is heard.

"Good luck at the elimination ceremony." Nova sighed and walked off.

"Thank you." Diane sighed.

"Let's go find the others." Julia walked off with Diane.

:: ::

Adam ran until he reached a cliff overlooking a pit with sharp rocks protruding from the bottom.

"Be careful, you shoot me I may fall..." Adam backed until he was almost over the cliff.

"I don't want that..." Ralph began thinking.

"Your kindness is your weakness." Adam smirked as he took aim at Ralph.

Suddenly, a snowball struck Adam in the face as he stumbled back, but Ralph grabbed him before he fell off, pulling him back.

"Unfortunately for you, I am not that kind." Nova walked up.

"The Gerbils win! Nova delivered the final blow to Adam!" Topher's voice was heard.

:: ::

At the elimination ceremony, Topher presented the cans of soda.

"I'd say no one is safe tonight, apart from maybe Max, and Diane." Topher laughed.

"Get it over with." Maya growled.

"Fine!" Topher sighed. "Max, Diane, Ethan, Julia."

The four caught the cans.

"Next, Trevor, and Adam." Topher threw their cans.

"What?" Maya gasped.

* * *

"You screwed the first challenge..." Topher hissed.

* * *

"Get the heat off of me." Adam shrugged.

* * *

"I'm sorry... I know I should've voted for Jake or Adam." Julia sighed.

* * *

"And the one going home is..." Topher slowly spoke.

"Maya." Topher spoke, as Jake caught the final can.

"Why?! Because of one mistake!?" Maya growled.

"The slingshot of shame awaits you." Topher bowed as Maya sat on the slingshot and was launched off.

"Where would you like to spend the night?" Topher asked.

"Summer." Trevor answered.

:: ::

"Trevor has become a control freak... Adam and Jake finally proved their use... And Nova finally made a move on Ralph! Will Trevor's controlling behavior bite him in the butt? Will another ex-contestant show up?" Topher spoke. "Find out next time on... Total, Drama, Season!"


	6. Episode 6: Fright Night

"Welcome back to Total Drama Season! Last time, tensions between the members of the Amazing Antelopes exploded into a climax. With Maya snapping at an over bearing Trevor, costing the Antelopes the win... In the second part, Nova's brain was used once more in a stunning performance, taking out both the cheaters on the Antelopes team, Jake and Adam. And Maya's anger cost her the game, as she was sent home flying. Will tensions rise or fall for the Antelopes? What will escalate between Adam, Jake, and Trevor? Is all really paradise for the Gerbils?" Topher greeted us.

The opening music played...

* * *

Trevor was lying against a tree with his arms behind his head. His eyes were shut as he tried to sleep. The camera moves to a pair of legs approaching him. Someone kneels down with a grunt, as they nudge Trevor. His eyes open slowly as he looks at the person.

"Hey." He groans out.

"Hey." The female spoke, then the camera moves to reveal Julia.

"What are you doing?" Trevor asked.

"Ethan and Diane are off on a romantic outing, and Jake and Adam are scheming... Max is missing, so you are the only one left." Julia shrugged then sighed. "Listen, I am hot as heck... Could use some company until todays challenge. If you don't mind..."

"I guess not. Sit down, make yourself comfortable." Trevor shrugged and moved over. Julia smiled, and sat down beside him.

"Trevor... Do you... Like this game?" Julia blurted out after a few seconds of silence.

* * *

"Like this game? The real me would've said *beep* no! But I cannot say that to her. She's too innocent, and sweet." Trevor sighed.

* * *

"No." Was all that came out. "Who would? Apart from freaks like Adam. Or super fans like Victoria."

"Do you like..." Julia cut off and shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Tell me." Trevor turned to her.

"I... Can't." Julia sighed.

"C'mon." Trevor reached out to touch her. brushing hair out of her face.

"I..." Julia looked at Trevor.

* * *

"What happened next, I deeply regret." Julia looked down. "Deeply."

* * *

Julia suddenly leaned in, pressing her lips to Trevor's. Trevor's eyes widened, as he pulled away, jumping to his feet.

"Julia... What the..." Trevor blurted out, in disbelief.

"I'm sorry!" Julia jumped to her feet, and bowed her head. "I've been dropping so many hints but you wouldn't pick any up."

"I... I thought I was reading them wrong." Trevor looked down. "I do like you, Julia. But I don't want my head clouded with romance, like Ethan and Diane. I still want to win."

"I understand... This was dumb, I'm sorry." Julia turned away, and ran off into the distance, leaving a solemn Trevor behind.

:: ::

Ethan and Diane are shown walking through the dessert area, Ethan's shirt off, and Diane with her sleeves rolled up. They are holding hands.

"This week we will definitely win, we are long overdue for one victory." Diane smiled.

"Don't talk about the game, babe." Ethan frowned. "Not while we are alone."

"I'm sorry, hon." Diane hugged him.

"Whats that?" Ethan blurt out, as wind rushed past the two, and a helicopter flew overhead, hard rock music blaring from it.

:: ::

"Hear that music?" Jake asked.

"That's my jam." Adam smiled, and exited the tent, looking up.

"Who is it?" Jake asked, following.

"Topher, most likely." Adam smiled.

:: ::

Back at the mansion, the Gerbils are just waking up.

"Another day, another victory." Victoria smiled.

"To you." Melissa replied.

"Be quiet." Victoria growled.

"Both of you be quiet." Lily muttered.

"Breakfast is on!" Ralph's voice is heard.

"Coming!" Victoria jumped out of bed, running out of the room.

"Hey! Save some for us!" Lily called after her, as she ran out.

:: ::

The scene shows every Gerbil member sitting at a long table.

"You've made breakfast, Ralph?" Nova asked, as he sipped orange juice.

"I always did at home for my dad and mom." Ralph shrugged.

"Oh? Are you good at least?" Shawn joked.

"Try it and shut up." Ralph smirked and slid Shawn a plate with bacon on it.

Shawn picked a strip up and took a bite, and his eyes lit up, as everyone stared at him, nervous.

"That's the best bacon I ever had." Shawn spoke.

"let me try." Gabe took a strip and shoved the whole thing in his moth at once.

"Men. Such pigs." Melissa shook her head.

"What?" Victoria said, her mouth full of bacon and eggs, she is barely audible.

"Nothing." Melissa groaned.

"This is good." Nova smiled at Ralph.

"That means a lot, Nova." Ralph replied.

The team ate together, and laughed as if they have been friends since childhood. As if they've known each other their whole lives.

"Everyone report to the fall section for todays challenge! No spinning wheel, todays a special day." Topher's voice is heard. "And be prepared to scream!"

"We gotta cut breakfast short then." Nova sighed, and took one last sip of his drink.

"What did he mean by scream?" Melissa asks.

"Who knows?" Lily shrugged.

"That was good." Victoria complimented Ralph.

"Thank you." Ralph smiled.

:: ::

Both teams reported to the fall section, where no one was awaiting them.

Wind rushed by, as a song blasted from a helicopter.

"One eyed purple people eater? Seriously?" Max scoffed.

"Haven't heard this since fifth grade." Shawn shook his head.

"Me neither." Trevor spoke.

Julia was purposely far away from Trevor, one arm folded across her body, rubbing her other arm.

"What's wrong with Ms. Shakespeare?" Adam asked.

"Nothing you big oaf." Trevor snapped.

"Whoa, why so hostile?" Jake's eyes went wide.

"I get it..." Adam smirked. "Little ms. Shakespeare and Mr. Benedict had a little alone time."

"Shut up!" Julia suddenly snapped at Adam. "Shut the *beep* up!"

"J-Jeez..." Nova's eyes went wide.

"Struck a nerve?" Adam shrugged.

"Shut up." Shawn shook his head.

"Now, Adam. We had enough out of you." Diane glared.

Adam went to speak but suddenly Melissa screamed.

"What's that!" Melissa pointed.

Chef came in, doing a somersault, in a Dracula costume. Topher followed, dressed as Frankenstein's Monster.

"What is this? Geek dress day?" Jake joked.

"It's Halloween!" Topher corrected.

"And today's challenges are Halloween theme. Now, first part is... Let me ask you, what are the most iconic monsters in film?" Topher asked.

"Dracula." Chef pointed at himself, "And Frankenstein's monster."

"There's also Aliens, and Zombies." Shawn noted.

"Wolfman." Victoria pointed out.

"Creature from the black lagoon." Trevor said.

"What else?" Nova thought.

"Demons, like in _The Exorcist,_ or even the scariest monster... Your own mind, like Freddy Krueger." Ralph spoke.

"How about humans? Like, Michael Myers or Ghostface from _Scream_ or Hannibal Lecter?" Shawn spoke. "Or Jason?"

"All correct, but we had to choose our favorites for this one." Topher remarked. "Creature from the black lagoon for instance."

"There are small statues of each one of our favorites scattered in places the real monster might be found. Two of each. And, the first team to find all wins. Instant loss for taking both or hiding the second from the other team... Adam." Topher narrowed his eyes at Adam.

"Got it, Short stuff." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Now, Chef?" Topher spoke.

Chef handed Shawn and Trevor pieces of paper.

"Those are the names of the monsters." Good luck." Topher walked off, with Chef.

:: ::

"Open it." Jake insisted.

Trevor opened it, and read the first name.

"Creature from the black lagoon." He said.

"The ravine where Jake lost the challenge!" Ethan exclaimed.

"That's gotta be it." Max spoke.

"Let's go, before they get the same idea." Jake spoke.

"You're actually not gonna cheat?" Trevor arched a brow.

"No. We still wanna win." Adam growled.

"Good." Julia mumbled.

The Antelopes headed off.

:: ::

"Creature from the black lagoon?" Shawn spoke.

"The ravine?" Nova asked.

"Good idea." Ralph smiled.

"No. There's a pond in the forest. I noticed it last time we were here." Victoria spoke.

"Okay, let's split up." Shawn ripped the paper in half down the middle, and handed one to Victoria. "You get those ones, first check the pond, if you're right keep going. We will check the ravine, then keep going ourselves."

"I'll go with Victoria." Melissa volunteered.

"Me, too." Gabe spoke.

"I am going with Shawn." Lily spoke.

"Us as well." Nova spoke, for him and Ralph. "If that's okay with you."

"I'm fine with it." Ralph smiled.

:: ::

At the ravine, Shawn's group caught up to the Antelopes.

"Where's the other half of your team?" Trevor asked.

"We split up, cover more ground." Nova answered.

"Good idea, we should take notes." Jake spoke.

"Fine. Jake and Adam you two go off on your own." Trevor ripped the paper in half, and gave them the second half.

"I like this idea." Adam smirked, and the two headed off.

"I got this." Ralph stood at the edge of the cliff and dived off in a perfect swan dive.

"Ralph!" Nova screamed after him.

"I'm not being one upped by a glorified diver!" Trevor snapped and dived in after him.

"No, Trev!" Ethan tried to stop him.

:: ::

"Nothing here?" Victoria asked as Gabe surfaced.

"No." Gabe shook his head. "We were wrong."

"Okay, first name for us... Jason Voorhees." Victoria read off.

"He hid in a cabin and hunted down campers correct?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, is there a cabin anywhere here?" Melissa asked.

"I never saw one." Gabe frowned.

"The treehouse we sleep in if we lose!" Victoria blurt out. "That's close enough, right?"

"Yes!" Gabe smiled and climbed out of the water.

:: ::

"Jason, huh?" Adam thought out loud.

"The treehouse sound good?" Jake asked.

"Let's go beat those other pipsqueaks!" Adam ran off toward the treehouse.

:: ::

Ralph hit the water, with Trevor right behind. Ralph dived down, and saw a gleam in the water, a figurine, a small statue.

He reached his hand out, but just then a foot kicked his arm away.

He looked and saw Trevor swimming away with the figurine.

* * *

"I trusted that little jerk... Now, I gotta find the other." Ralph hissed.

* * *

Ralph sighed, and swam to find the other. A few hundred yards away, a gleam caught his eye.

Trevor surfaced and raised the statue to show everyone.

"Yeah!" Max cheered.

"Way to go, bud!" Ethan jumped and clapped.

"Now get your butt out of there and give it to us!" Julia shouted down to him.

Suddenly, a shark fin surfaced around him and swam around.

"The saltwater sharks from the past seasons?" Shawn breathed.

"Crap." Lily mumbled.

"Thought Topher would forget about them." Ethan breathed.

"Get out of there! Now!" Julia screamed to Trevor.

"Where's Ralph?" Nova breathed.

A second later, Ralph surfaced and raised his statue.

"Get out now, you idiots!" Shawn shouted.

Trevor dived under just as a shark lunged at him.

"Crap!" Ralph shouted and made a break for the rock wall.

As Ralph began climbing, he felt someone grab his leg.

"Trevor?" He asked.

"Don't leave me, bro." Trevor whispered.

"Hold on. I was rock climbing champion at my local YMCA." Ralph hissed.

"Thank you." Trevor mumbled, and tucked his statue into his pants as he held onto Ralph's waist, as Ralph climbed the rocks.

The two reached the top as Trevor collapsed to his knees.

"I owe you one, pal." Trevor mumbled.

"No, you don't. You're a human, you deserve not to be eaten by sharks." Ralph panted.

"What, is Topher insane?!" Max exclaimed.

"Most likely." Shawn muttered.

:: ::

As Gabe climbed the tree into the treehouse he came face to face with Adam.

"Hey, Gabriel." Adam smiled.

"Hey, man." Gabe glared.

"Looking for this?" Adam held a statue and smiled.

"Yeah, and you can't cheat or you lose." Gabe smirked.

"I know. Take it." Adam offered it to him.

"What?" Gabe looked at Adam.

"Go on, before I change my mind." Adam spat.

"Uh... Thanks." Gabe took it and turned to leave. As he went to leave, Adam grabbed his arm.

"You are now indebted to me, bud." Adam grinned.

"What? Knew your kindness was a lie." Gabe glared. "Fat chance."

"I know you, Gabe. You're a good kid. And you always pay back your dues." Adam grinned widely. "Now, pay up. You're my _slave_ now."

* * *

"No, this is not happening! I cannot owe Adam one..." Gabe spat.

* * *

"So what's it gonna be?" Adam smirked. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Gabe looked away, and began climbing down.

"And, don't tell them about this, bud." Adam said one last thing.

Jake walked out from behind the dresser and smiled.

"That went well." Jake spoke.

"As expected." Adam grinned. "I'm a genius."

:: ::

Gabe reached the ground, and had a sad look on his face.

"What happened?" Victoria asked.

"I got the statue, that's all that matters." Gabe said.

"You're so full of crap." Melissa spoke.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"You're lying. What happened?!" Melissa spat.

"Adam made me his slave." Gabe looked down. "He gave me the statue and said I now owe him."

"And you failed." Adam walked up, with Jake. "I told you not to tell them."

"I'm sorry... I just..." Gabe muttered.

"You're useless." Jake scoffed.

"Leave him alone." Victoria hissed.

"Throw it." Adam suddenly said.

"What?" Gabe gasped.

"There's that cliff right beside us, throw it off. It'll shatter when it hits the ground. You do that, your debt is paid." Adam smiled.

"You just did this to make us lose." Gabe breathed.

"Correctamundo, buddo." Adam grinned.

"I'm sorry..." Gabe muttered.

"Don't-" Melissa began but time slowed.

Everything went in slow-mo as Gabe grabbed the statue and flung it down the cliff. Victoria tried to grab it, almost falling down, herself. Melissa grabbed Victoria's legs to stabilize her.

"Crap! You made us lose!" Victoria snapped.

"See ya, losers." Jake laughed as he and Adam left.

:: ::

"The next one is-" Shawn began but was cut off.

"One statue is destroyed thanks to a klutzy Gabe... So, the Antelopes win the first part!" Topher's voice is heard.

"What?!" Nova gasped.

"Adam." Lily stared into space.

"Topher said no cheating." Julia looked at Lily.

"He found a loophole, Adam always does." Trevor spat.

"I'm deeply sorry, we should've kept an eye on them." Julia bowed.

"We are sorry." Max mumbled.

"You guys are nice, unlike them." Shawn spoke.

"Hopefully once teams merge, we can be friends." Lily said.

"Hopefully." Julia smiled weakly.

:: ::

The teams met up at the first meeting place.

"What the heck happened?!" Shawn snapped at Gabe.

"I'm sorry!" Gabe looked away.

"Shut up, what happened?!" Shawn growled, and turned to Victoria for an answer.

"Gabe was indebted to Adam and to pay it, Adam made Gabe destroy our statue." Victoria answered.

"What?!" Nova scowled at Adam.

"You weak willed fool." Shawn shook his head. "Just say no! Just say no! That's all you had to do."

"Our winning streak ends." Lily shook her head.

"I don't feel right about winning this way." Julia whispered to Max.

"Me, neither." Max whispered back.

* * *

"Maybe I was harsh, maybe I lost my cool... But Gabe is gone." Shawn grumbled.

* * *

"I'm sorry..." Gabe whispered.

"Adam isn't innocent either." Trevor growled.

"I won it for us." Adam shrugged.

"Sometimes the rough victory is the only victory." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

The camera pans to a pair of baggy shorts, and a skull shirt, and a Mohawk.

"Duncan?!" Shawn gasped.

"In the flesh." Duncan laughed.

"I flew him in." Topher walked up.

"That rock music we heard." Ethan whispered.

"Exactly, was my jam." Duncan nodded. "They called me in, took me out of jail for a couple days to give you tips."

"What makes a horror movie work?" Topher asked.

"First, the blood." Duncan raised one finger. "Lots and lots of blood. Secondly, suspense, lots of suspense. Next, a creative villain, a scary monster or a threatening person. Finally, a thrilling climax that puts monster against person."

"The second challenge is filming your very own horror movie!" Topher raised his arms. "one team will make the villain supernatural origin, and the other will be human. And for winning the first challenge, the Antelopes get to pick which they want."

"We will choose human, that'll be easier." Trevor spoke.

"Okay, supernatural goes to the Gerbils. Now, also for winning the Antelopes get a trailer filled with makeup supplies and props. The Gerbils get nothing." Topher spoke. "Now, the team to scare the unscareable Duncan first wins."

"Good luck, you'll need it." Duncan spoke and walked away.

:: ::

"Let Adam be the killer, he is scary already." Trevor joked.

"That's a good point." Max spoke.

"I'm fine." Adam shrugged, and went into the cabin.

Julia had her back turned, talking to Max as Adam barged out, prop machete held high, in a ski mask, fake blood smeared all over it. Both Max and Julia screamed.

"You jerk!" Julia yelled.

"That's a perfect costume." Jake smiled.

"Perfect." Trever grinned.

"We got our monster." Jake spoke.

:: ::

The gerbils were still trying to figure out how to make a supernatural creature.

"A sheet as a ghost?" Shawn asked.

"no, I got it. Remember _Blair Witch_? What we didn't see is what scared us. Let's do something like that." Nova suggested. "A monster we can't see."

:: ::

The Gerbils movie was first.

It was set in first person, with Ralph holding the camera.

"Do you guys see this?!" He asked, and laughed as rustling was then heard behind him.

"What was that?!" Nova blurt out.

"Let's go see!" Gabe suggested, as the three friends headed off to see.

What they saw was a dead body hanging from a tree, in reality it was Lily pretending to be dead.

"What the..." Nova growled.

The body dropped as a growl was heard in the distance, then it cut to black.

"That was... Terrible." Duncan shook his head.

:: ::

The next movie, however was set in the woods with Ethan and Diane sitting down, holding hands.

They slowly kissed eachother, beginning to make out.

Footsteps were heard, but they were so into the makeout session that they didn't notice a figure approaching. He swung the machete, taking off Diane's head, then stabbing Ethan through the chest. The attack was so sudden, it made Duncan jump.

The antelopes had won the challenge, for once.

:: ::

That night, at the elimination Ceremony...

"This is a nailgripping ceremony all right." Topher grinned. "First up, Ralph."

Ralph caught his can.

"Nextly, Shawn. Melissa. Nova, and Lily." Topher threw their cans, leaving Gabe and Victoria.

"I guess it's no surprise but..." Topher smiled, and threw the last can at Victoria.

"Goodbye, Gabe." Shawn waved.

"I'm sorry." Gabe whispered, as he headed to the slingshot.

After he was gone, Topher returned to the others.

"We will stay in the fall section." Shawn spoke.

:: ::

"Gabe is gone. And the Gerbils are down one! What will happen next time? Will Adam and Jake do something even worst, or will they mend their ways? Find out next time!" Topher raised his arms. "On... Total... Drama... Season!"

The credits rolled...


	7. Episode 7: Show of Talents

"Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Season! Last time we had a fright night... With Gabe taking the boot after some trickery from Adam... This time, we have a special treat... You'll see." Topher greeted us, then smiled.

The opening theme began.

:: ::

Adam awoke in his bed at the mansion, and yawned. Jake was still asleep, so was Ethan. Trevor wasn't anywhere seen.

"Early bird catches the worm, per say." Adam muttered, as he got out of bed, and scratched his head.

"Why are you up so early?" Trevor walked back in.

"Couldn't sleep." Adam shrugged.

"We finally have the comfortable beds, and you cannot sleep? Sketchy." Trevor smirked.

"Shut it." Adam pushed past him.

"That's rude." Trevor shrugged and sat on his bed.

"Is it morning already?" Ethan grumbled.

"Yeah, bud." Trevor laid back.

"Why are you up?" Ethan sat up, then grinned. "Julia?"

"Shut up, go kiss Diane." Trevor glared.

"You know, I may just take you up on that offer." Ethan laughed, and got out of bed, leaving the room.

"Trevor do you have a second?" Julia walked in, soon afterwards.

"What?" Trevor sat up, and Julia was leaning on the doorway.

"Alone." Julia motioned to the still asleep Jake.

Trevor left the room with Julia in tow.

"I'm sorry I came on so strong." Julia looked down. "I just liked you a lot, and I wanted us to be more than friends."

"I like you, too Julia. A lot." Trevor sighed. "I just don't wanna get distracted by love. I wanna win."

"Is winning more important than your happiness?" Julia asked, and looked up at him.

"Yes." Trevor turned away. "I never stated why I wanna win, and that's for best."

"Tell me, Trevor!" Julia called after him. "Please!"

"See ya around." Trevor raised a hand as he disappeared down the hall.

"Trevor..." Julia muttered.

* * *

"She can't know. I don't want her to see me as weak." Trevor sighed.

* * *

"Why is he keeping a secret? If he likes me, he would tell me, wouldn't he?"

* * *

Trevor reached the dining room and saw Max and Diane eating breakfast, with Ethan sitting across from Diane. Adam was at the head of the table, like a king.

"Julia went to find you, did she?" Diane looked up at Trevor.

"Yeah." Trevor sat beside Ethan.

"You don't sound thrilled." Ethan looked at him.

"It's whatever." Trevor shrugged.

"What happened?" Max looked at him.

"Nothing." Trevor looked down.

Julia slowly walked in, and sat beside Adam, to be as far from Trevor as possible.

"This seat is empty..." Diane pointed to the one beside her. "You don't have to sit by him."

"What's wrong with me?" Adam glared.

"I dunno, maybe your attitude." Ethan shrugged.

"The truths the truth." Adam shrugged and laughed softly.

The group began to eat, Julia not glancing at Trevor, as he sighed and looked away from her.

They didn't notice Jake walking in, and sitting beside Adam, as he made a plate.

"What did I miss? I sense some hostility." Jake said.

"Nothing." Trevor shook his head.

"Yeah, nothing." Julia muttered.

:: ::

Shawn sat at the campfire he made at the fall sector.

"It's cold." Melissa shivered, and sighed.

"Thank Gabe that we are here." Victoria grumbled.

"What's that you have Shawn?" Nova asked, as he was cuddling up to Ralph.

"That's a note, from who?" Ralph asked.

"Gabe. He left it in my stuff when he realized he was a goner." Shawn muttered.

"What's it say? 'Sorry I am an idiot'?" Victoria muttered.

"Shut up, Victoria and give him a chance to read." Lily glared.

" _Shawn, I apologize for costing us the challenge. You were always a good friend, and I'll miss you. I am voting myself off tonight as well, I deserve it. I couldn't say no to Adam because... Well, ever since I was a child everytime I said no to anyone - a teacher, a friend, a family member... They would always call me rude, disrespectful and hurt me. Especially my father. So, it's become a habit, I became a Yesman. I hope we meet one day at different circumstances. Goodbye, friend._ " Shawn read the note aloud.

"I..." Melissa looked down as a tear dropped.

"Were we too rash?" Nova sighed.

"Heck no." Victoria folded her arms. "We lost because of that loser."

"Shut up, Victoria!" Shawn snapped. "He was my buddy and he's gone. It's not his fault."

"I'm sorry, Shawn..." Victoria said.

"Calling all contestants! Report in the front yard of the mansion of victors at ASAP!" Topher's voice is heard. "As in, NOW!"

"Let's go." Lily got up. "Shawn, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, let's just go." Shawn got up, and sighed.

:: ::

The two teams met at the mansion, and they saw a large stage set up.

"How come we hadn't heard this being made?" Ethan blinked.

"We were that asleep?" Diane scoffed.

"We have a special today, contestants." Topher walked from backstage. "No seasonal challenge today, it's... A talent show!"

"Yes!" Melissa cheered.

"No!" Adam growled.

"The catch? It will be one performance. Two members of each team. Chef will judge, and whoever loses, one of the two contestants who performed goes home, the team decides who. So it's a risk to perform, you could either win or lose. Good luck. You have three hours to practice and decide." Topher smiled, and walked to backstage.

:: ::

"Guys, guys." Melissa turned to her team. "Can anyone dance?"

Nova arched a brow, and shook his head. Lily and Victoria said no, and Ralph looked away.

Shawn was looking down at the note Gabe had left, and wasn't paying attention. He was leaning on a tree.

"Shawn?" Melissa asked.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Can you dance?" Melissa asked.

"I was the captain of the dancing team at school." Shawn glared. "So what?"

"I'm an amazing singer, and I wrote a song... Would you mind being the backup dancer to it?"

* * *

"They vote off my best friend, and expect me to help?! Grr... Fine. I will! But I'm _not_ happy." Shawn growled.

* * *

"Sure." Shawn shrugged. "Whatever."

:: ::

"I'm an actress are any of you good at performing?" Julia asked.

"Acting is for chicks." Jake smirked.

"I played Romeo in our school play." Trevor scowled.

"No way, I played Juliet!" Julia looked at him.

"It was made to-" Jake began but Diane pushed him.

"Shut up." Diane hissed.

"Then an acting scene? Guess that may work." Ethan smiled.

"I'll write up a script real quick and give it to Trevor to memorize." Julia grabbed her notebook from her back pocket and a pencil and sat by a tree.

Trevor looked at her, and sighed.

:: ::

After the commercial break, Trevor is seen approaching Julia.

"Can we talk?" Trevor asked.

"No. I am busy." Julia didn't look up.

"Please." Trevor begged her.

"Fine." Julia placed her pencil on the page she was in, and closed it on the pencil as a bookmark.

Trevor plopped down by her, and sighed.

"My mom, she is sick. Badly. Cancer, we think." Trevor looked down. "The reason I'm so keen on winning is to use the money to get her the help she needs. Chemo and all that. My dad passed a couple months ago, and we couldn't even afford a rightful funeral, did something small in our house of all things. And my sister hasn't spoken to us since, blames me for his death. I'm gonna use the money to help her, and to find my sister and make her forgive me."

"Oh, Trevor. I didn't know..." Julia reached out to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why does she blame you?"

"Car accident. He was taking me driving to practice for my license. I was too busy talking to notice an eighteen wheeler braking in front of us. I smashed into it, full speed. My eyes left the road for a millisecond to look at him, as the last thing I saw was him, laughing and smiling. Before the sound of metal on metal, and me waking up in a hospital with my mom beside me. She told me he didn't make it, but I did. Why was I spared and he wasn't? That questions been bugging me ever since." Trevor looked down, tears flowing.

"I'm so sorry." Julia pulled him into a hug.

"I am gonna use the money to also buy a plot of land at our local cemetery for him." Trevor looked at her, and hugged her close.

"I was just gonna use it to go to an art school. We need to win this, _you_ need to win." Julia said.

"Thank you, Julia." Trevor smiled. "You're a true friend."

"Anytime." Julia moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Get to work on that play, we need it to be good." Trevor stood up. "And Julia... Don't tell anyone my sob story."

"I will." Julia looked down at her notebook. As Trevor left, she ripped out a few pieces and threw it away, starting on a new one.

:: ::

Julia and Trevor were up first, as Julia walked out on stage.

"Our play starts with a boy, played by Trevor. Grieving the loss of a loved one. And he finally has a shoulder to cry on." Julia spoke the premise.

The curtain slides open to reveal Trevor sitting on a chair, his head in his hands, crying.

"My dad... dead. by my hands." He was mumbling.

"It's not your fault." Julia walked up, and placed a hand on him.

"I was talking, driving, and I killed him." Trevor looked at her, his eyes red from tears.

"You couldn't have known, Trev." Julia looked at him. Trevor blinked, and a flashback is seen.

:: ::

"Here's the script." Julia handed it to Trevor. He looked down, and on the script, his name was Johnny. And hers was Vanessa.

:: ::

Trevor suddenly realized something.

* * *

"That girl, she wrote this script to tell me she will always be there to comfort me, be there for me." Trevor shook his head. "I... I couldn't ask for a better friend... Or, girlfriend."

* * *

"What do you mean, Julia?" Trevor played along, using the same lines but replacing Vanessa with Julia.

"Who would've known that eighteen wheeler was gonna brake and you would've ran into it?" Julia asked.

"I am so alone, Julia. I have no one, my own sister hates and blames me!" Trevor snapped and stood, kicking the chair clean across the stage in a fit of rage.

"Calm down." Julia approached him, and caressed his chin softly, looking into his eyes.

"My sister can't stand the sight of me, I'm a burden, I'm worthless!" Trevor was breaking down.

Julia looked at him, and realized those weren't lines she wrote. She decided to go off script too.

"No, you have me. You aren't a burden, Trevor." Julia grabbed his arm to try to calm him.

"Leave me alone!" Trevor snapped. "You don't care, no one does!"

Trevor was crying hysterically. All the other contestants, including Adam and Jake were staring in awe. A few were crying, including Lily, Nova, and Diane. Shawn was even fighting tears, as well as Melissa.

"Trevor! Look at me! Do I look like a liar!?" Julia snapped.

"I..." Trevor trembled and collapsed to his knees.

On screen the backgrounds melted away, including the other contestants and Topher and Chef. Trevor and Julia were alone. Julia knelt down and pressed her lips to his, as he didn't pull off this time.

She pulled away.

"I love you. I always will. Don't push me away." Julia whispered.

"Julia... Okay." Trevor wiped away the tears, then the background reappeared. The two stood up, and held hands as they bowed. Trevor's heart was pounding.

"I told you not to tell them." Trevor whispered.

"I didn't. They think this whole thing was some play." Julia smiled, and whispered.

* * *

"That was..." Adam breathed. "That made me shiver."

* * *

"What the..." Nova wiped away a tear, as he and Ralph hugged in the confessional together.

"I'm here, babe." Ralph said to him.

* * *

"Good luck beating us, Gerbils." Jake tried to laugh but ended up crying.

* * *

"Chef? Score?" Topher asked.

"9.5." Chef wiped away tears.

"N-next up..." Topher breathed heavy. "Shawn and Melissa!"

Melissa walked on stage, with Shawn.

"This is a song I wrote, titled _Heart On Fire"_ Melissa spoke. "This is for my love, Ben, back home."

"Begin." Shawn pointed to Chef, who then began playing the DJ instruments as music played.

"Ignite the light, oh... Life is a heart that's on fire... Burning with the love that ignites us... Love makes you wanna... Love again with your whole heart." Melissa sang, like an angel. "Na-na-na-na Oh... That's why I want you in my heart... Forever and ever, oh... Our love will be strong... We must keep it!"

Shawn was in the back breakdancing. The sadness of the first performance, forgotten, everyone was up and dancing, even Adam and Jake. Julia even held Trevor's hand as they swayed together, looking eachother in the eyes. Diane and Ethan were holding eachother, as the song continued.

"Because your love is my love... Na-na-na-na-oh... Let's keep all promises, and be united forever and ever! My heart's on fire, and it's ignited with your love! It ignites us all together!" Melissa continued the song, a soft rock music being played instrumental behind her. "We've just gotta ignite it, and let it light the way! My hearts on fire, and it's burning with love for you! Use the strength and courage you have to ignite the light inside of you! Na-na-na-na-oh... Don't be afraid to love me too!"

"Don't be afraid to love me..." Julia repeated.

"I'm not, not anymore." Trevor whispered to her.

"Cause you have to ignite the light inside you!" Melissa continued. "My hearts on fire, and it's burning with your love, it ignites us all together! We've just gotta ignite it and let it light the way! My hearts on fire, and it's burning with love for you! If it was love, we were loving like shooting stars in the sky! And when you left, it broke my heart, because I know that you're the one for me! My hearts on fire, oh yeah my hearts on fire! It's burning with so much passion, it's burning with love for you! We've just gotta ignite it and let it light the way! My hearts on fire, and it's burning with love for you! Don't let the light burn out, it represents heartbreak and you don't wanna break a persons heart, oh no. That's why you need to trust me, oh, yes, trust in me. So that you can ignite the light inside of you, yeah! My hearts on fire, and it's burning with your love! It ignites us all together! We've just gotta ignite it and let it light the way! My hearts on fire and it's burning with love for you!"

As the final sound was heard, fireworks shot up into the sky, spelling out Heart On Fire in the sky. Shawn stopped, and panted as he stood up from a backflip. He and Melissa held hands, and bowed.

"Chef?" Topher called.

"Whereas the first one left us all saddened and heartbroken, this one lifted our spirits. 10/10." Chef answered.

"What?!" Julia gasped and held Trevor close.

"It's one of you two." Topher pointed at Julia and Trevor.

:: ::

"I feel bad, for Trevor and Julia." Shawn asked as he sat at the dining room table. Everyone else on his team sat, too.

"We won, they didn't. It's bittersweet but we had to." Victoria shrugged.

"Hate to say it, but she's right." Lily shrugged.

"I know, but I don't feel good." Nova said. "They are two of the nicest people here. Especially Julia. Why couldn't it of been Jake or Adam?"

"In a perfect world, it would've been." Ralph sighed and held Nova close.

"We won. That's the important part." Victoria said.

"Melissa, you were amazing." Lily smiled.

"Where'd you learn to sing?" Nova asked.

"I was born with an angelic voice." Melissa blushed and smiled.

"I'll say." Shawn smiled.

"you, too! You were awesome, as well!" Ralph pointed out.

"Thanks, bro." Shawn shrugged.

:: ::

"This might be the hardest ceremony yet. I almost don't wanna boot one of ya, but I have to." Topher sighed, and tossed everyone but Julia and Trevor cans.

"Let's break protocol and view your teams answers." Topher gulped, as a screen descended.

"Trevor's breakdown cost the game, he's gone." Max said, on screen.

"I vote for Julia. She wrote that awful script." Jake growled.

"Traitors get what they deserve. Bye, Trev." Adam waved goodbye.

"Trevor. Sorry to say, bro. But you failed." Ethan sighed.

"Bye, Trevor. Hope you learn how to not overact in the future." Diane sighed.

"I vote for Julia. I have to win, I'm sorry." Trevor said.

"I vote for myself." Julia said.

"3 for Julia, 4 for Trevor. I'm sorry." Topher tossed Julia a can, as her and Trevor stared in distraught.

"No..." Trevor stared, and his heart shattered.

"You heartless people!" Julia stood in anger. "That wasn't a *beep* script! That was all a true story! Trevor wanted the money to pay for his dads funeral, because he feels guilt... Now, do you understand!?"

"We didn't..." Max breathed.

"Didn't know." Diane finished for her.

"Can I recast my vote to Julia?" Ethan raised his hand.

"M-me too?" Diane asked.

"I'm sorry, Trevor. I can't help you out here." Topher looked away, and walked to the slingshot. "Come when you're ready."

"Trevor..." Julia stared at him.

"Stay strong, Julia. For us both... It wasn't your fault, you tried to help me. Win it, win the million and after, maybe we can meet somewhere." Trevor kissed her lips softly, and pulled away. "Stay strong, and beautiful. I'll miss you."

"Trevor, don't go." Julia was crying at this point.

"I have to... I'm sorry. Bye everyone, it was nice to meet you all, even Adam and Jake." Trevor waved.

"See ya, bud." Ethan waved.

"Hey!" Adam stood up, suddenly.

"What?" Trevor asked. "another insult?"

"I just wanted to say..." Adam looked at him. "I'm sorry, alright! For everything I've said and done! I didn't know the reason you were here... I feel like a jerk."

"Me, too." Jake stood up. "I'm sorry, Trevor."

"too little, too-" Julia began, but Trevor cut her off.

"Appreciate it. Maybe next time around we can be friends." Trevor smiled at the two.

"Definitely." Jake answered.

"Yeah." Adam nodded.

"Good luck with everything." Trevor said before walking away.

"You too, buddy." Adam mumbled.

"Bye, Trevor!" Diane called, as everyone on the team waved a goodbye.

Trevor flashed a thumbs up before being flung across the ocean.

:: ::

"Wow, that was... Trevor is gone. One of our strongest and most sad competitors, how will Julia handle it? Are Adam and Jake actually nice now? Is Melissa the VIP of the Gerbils? Find out next time!" Topher waved goodbye, and flashed a thumbs up similar to Trevor.

* * *

 **AN: I don't do Author Note's often on this story, but I feel I must this time. This was a... hard one for me. For a couple reasons, but first things first... Thank you Silver Writer 0927 for the song Melissa sang, Silver wrote it and I transferred it to here. But the reason it was so tough was because Trevor's was sort of a personal one to me. Not the mom with cancer part. But the causing the death of a family member part. I've never told anyone of my guilt and I felt if I explained it in a story it would ease the guilt. It didn't happen the same way but the result of it is true, I feel immense guilt after causing the death of a family member and I wrote that play to show everyone that, and hope you feel that no matter how hopeless life seems, no matter how alone you may feel. You are never alone, you always have someone, whether it be a girlfriend in Trevor's case, a sister, a brother, a mother, or, in my case, a friend. You are never alone, and if you are, reach out to those you care about, let them know how you feel, and let them love you, don't push them away and expect them to let you suffer alone, they won't. Hope that helped. Have a great night, everyone!**


End file.
